


A Secret To Be Kept

by b074



Series: A Secret To Be Kept (Hosie) [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Competition, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Grief/Mourning, Handon, Heartbreak, Hosie, Isolation, Loss, Love, PTSD, Penelope comes up as Josie's ex, Possible love triangle for a hot second, Probably heartbreaking and emotional but totally worth it, Responsibility, Smut and Angst, Stress, posie - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: The story takes place after episode 1x13 (Legacies)That night Landon died. He never came back to life. Turns out he wasn’t supernatural after all. Hope spent the next few months in isolation and in pain. No one knew how to approach her but only one person never stopped trying. Josie. As time went on Hope started to rely on Josie. Josie became her safe haven when the rest of her world was burning down around her. For months the two spent nights with stolen kisses and talks from behind closed doors. Knowing that Hope was still in a fragile state Josie never asked the big question. What were they? In honesty, Hope couldn’t answer that even if she wanted to. All she could think about was the fact that everything hurt and the touch of Josie’s lips and her embrace made the pain go away. No matter how short they are Josie cherishes these fleeting moments. That is until she finds out about the merge. How do you tell the girl who’s basically lost everything that she could possibly lose more?Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but the plot is my own.





	1. Chapter 1: The day it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me again, B! For those of you who are returning readers, welcome, and those of you who are new to my account nice to meet you! I'm excited to share with you guys this story. It was honestly just one of those that came to me in the middle of the night and I just couldn't shake it off. Just to steer clear of confusion this story is a predominantly Hosie focused story but there will be a lot of mentioning of Posie and Handon as you probably assumed from the story summary. I understand that this isn't everyone's favorite ship so if you're here to just hate on Hosie please don't. I respect all ships and all opinions and I want all my stories to be a positive and safe place for people. The first few chapters may feel like a slow burn because they will be "flashback" chapters but I promise it'll still be good. I hope y'all enjoy and leave a comment if you do!
> 
> \- B

That night Landon died. He never came back to life. Turns out he wasn’t supernatural after all. Hope spent the next few months in isolation and in pain. No one knew how to approach her but only one person never stopped trying. Josie. As time went on Hope started to rely on Josie. Josie became her safe haven when the rest of her world was burning down around her. For months the two spent nights with stolen kisses and talks from behind closed doors. Knowing that Hope was still in a fragile state Josie never asked the big question. What were they? In honesty, Hope couldn’t answer that even if she wanted to. All she could think about was the fact that everything hurt and the touch of Josie’s lips and her embrace made the pain go away. No matter how short they are Josie cherishes these fleeting moments. That is until she finds out about the merge. How do you tell the girl who’s basically lost everything that she could possibly lose more?

**_Flashback_ **

_Hope walked out of the car with a tear-stained face and anger in her eyes. Shortly behind her followed Rafael carrying Landon’s dead body in his arms._

_The Saltzman twins had gotten a call from their father to be prepared for a rough night so Lizzie and Josie stood at the front door waiting._

_Hope didn’t stop to greet either of the twins. Although her eyes did make contact with Josie but only for a second._

_Lizzie opened her mouth to say something but Josie quickly grabbed her sister’s arm and shook her head gently._

_Dr. Saltzman quietly whispered something to Rafael before he escorted MG and Kaleb inside the school._

_The twins didn’t know what to do. They stood there in silence as they watched Rafael hold his brother’s cold body with silent tears rolling down his face._

_Soon enough Dr. Saltzman came back out with two shovels in his hands._

_“Girls, why don’t you go wait in my office. I’ll be in shortly.”_

_The twins just silently nodded their heads and made their way inside._

_“Rafael, follow me.”_

_The two walked in solemn silence until they reached the waterfront._

_“I know this isn’t the best burial but it’s something.” Dr. Saltzman turned around to face Rafael._

_“We’re just going to dump him in the water?” Anger filled Rafael's voice. A growl escaped his mouth._

_“No no no no. This is I guess, our graveyard. Over the past 12 years, we’ve been careful but there’s only so much the blood of a tribrid can heal so this is where we bury the dead.”_

_Rafael started to make sense of the small stones that seemed to be lined up in a crooked line._

_“If this is too hard for you Rafael I can do this part.” Dr. Saltzman offered._

_“No, I’m not leaving Landon.” His grip tightened around the body._

_“Okay,” Is all Dr. Saltzman managed to muster out._

_The two spent the next hour shoveling and burying Landon’s body._

_“Let’s go back inside buddy.” Dr. Saltzman tried to redirect Rafael._

_“I was all he had Dr. Saltzman. I should have protected him.”_

_Finally, Rafael broke down._

**_Dr. Saltzman’s office_ **

_“What do we do now?” Lizzie turned to her sister for guidance._

_“I don’t know. We’ve been through a lot but this is a first.” Josie shook her head._

_“Poor Hope. She must be dying inside.” Lizzie winced at her own unintended pun._

_Just then, their dad walked through the office doors covered in dirt._

_“Girls, you're are still up.” Dr. Saltzman said in a startled voice._

_“You told us to wait in your office,” Lizzie responded in a whisper._

_“Oh right, yeah.” Dr. Saltzman slowly scratched the back of his head._

_“What’s gonna happen, dad?” Josie asked hesitantly._

_“Honestly? I’m not sure. I’m going to talk to Emma and put MG through a psychological program for the next few weeks. I wish I could do the same for Hope but knowing her she’s already locked herself in her room by now.” Dr. Saltzman let out a sigh._

_“Do you think she’s going to run away?” Josie asked._

_“I’m not sure.” Dr. Saltzman responded again._

_“I know it’s not your job to take care of her but would you girls mind checking up on her once in a while? Bring her some food maybe? I know she’ll either forget to come out to eat or starve herself purposefully.”_

_“Of course, dad,” Josie said without hesitation._

_She then turned to look at her sister._

_“Oh yeah, of course.” Lizzie quickly responded._

_“Thank you. You guys are amazing and I honestly don’t know what I would do without you two.” Dr. Saltzman let out another sigh but this time of relief._

_“We love you dad and we’d do anything for you,” Lizzie said with a sad smile._

_“Yeah, and Hope has already been through a lot. This time we’ll actually make an effort to be there for her.” Josie added._

_“Thank you. Okay, it’s late and you guys should probably go to bed now.” Dr. Saltzman tried to assert his father voice but failed._

_“We will. Just make sure you get to bed at a reasonable time too dad.” Josie said in a concerned voice._

_She knew that her dad would be beating himself for all of this._

_“Yeah, I will baby. Goodnight the two of you.” Dr. Saltzman said with a half-smile._

_“Goodnight dad.” The twins responded in unison as they left the office._

_The walk to their room was quiet._

_On the way over they passed Hope's room and heard muffled cries through the door._

_The sisters exchanged a pained look knowing tonight wasn't the night to approach Hope._


	2. Chapter 2: Something she couldn't offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we enjoy this rare occasion where I update two days in a row? Lol. These next few updates are pretty short so I thought why not give you guys a few frequent updates before I disappear unintentionally. One thing I wanted to let you guys know is that although this story takes its own storyline after episode 1x13 I will be taking parts of episodes to follow if it makes sense for the story but it won't completely line up with the timeline of the show so please don't let that confuse you. Other than that I hope you enjoy the new update!
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_It was a week since the recent events and Hope had yet to leave her room. Josie and Lizzie decided to take turns checking up on Hope so that it didn’t become too much._

_Today was Josie’s turn to bring Hope’s meal to her._

_She walked into the school kitchen and grabbed the premade sack lunch for Hope and started walking towards Hope’s room._

_As she approached the door she saw the pile of food left untouched from the previous days. Josie lifted her hand to knock on the door only to realize that it was left ajar. This was something new._

_Even when people came to drop off her food Hope never opened the door for anyone._

_Out of concern and curiosity, Josie slightly pushed the door further open._

_Her heart dropped._

_Rafael and Hope were sitting on her bed while Hope cried muffled cries in his arms. This flickered a twinge of jealousy in Josie’s chest._

_Josie wanted to be the one holding Hope. She wanted to be the one to comfort Hope during her lowest times but she knew she couldn’t._

_Rafael was the only person who understood Hope’s pain and Josie knew that but that didn’t stop her from feeling envious of Rafael’s position._

_Josie stood there and watched. More, stared at Hope. She hadn’t seen her face in days and who knew when she would see her again after today._

_Not wanting to startle the two, Josie just quietly put the meal next to the rest of the food and walked away._

_The day came to an end and Josie headed to towards her dad’s office for their end of the day check-ins._

_“Hey baby, how was your day?” Dr. Saltzman looked up from the book he was reading._

_“It was overall fine. I learned a new spell in Chemistry of Magic, gave a tour to a couple of new kids and checked up on Hope like usual.” Josie released an exhausted sigh._

_“How is Hope? Still not coming out of her room?” Dr. Saltzman asked with concern._

_“Not much has changed except I saw her with Rafael in her room today.” Josie tried to fight the jealousy in her voice._

_“That’s good to hear.” There was a hint of excitement in Dr. Saltzman’s voice._

_“I know the two of them have gone through a lot so I’m glad to hear they’re connecting with someone in some way.” Dr. Saltzman’s shoulders relaxed as if he was holding all of his stress in them._

_“Yeah, I’m glad too.”_

_This wasn’t a lie. Josie was glad that Hope had someone. It’s just she wished she was that someone._

_After the day’s briefing was over Josie made her way to her room. When she passed Hope’s room she noticed that all the food was cleared out. Either Hope had finally decided to eat or they were going bad so the janitor cleaned it up._

_Just then, Josie saw Hope come out of the bathroom._

_“Hope,” Josie said in a whisper._

_“Hi Josie,” Hope responded in a tired voice._

_Josie slowly walked over to the girl who was now standing in front of her bedroom door._

_“Are you okay? I’m sorry, that’s a terrible question. Of course you’re not okay.” Josie shook her head in self-disapproval._

_“It’s okay Josie,” Hope gently put her hand on Josie’s arm._

_This girl had lost everything yet somehow she managed to be the one reassuring Josie._

_This was the first time Hope had made an attempt to communicate with anyone. Other than Rafael that is._

_“I’m just really tired.”_

_Josie tried to give her an understanding look but she knew there was no way she could understand._

_“Yeah, of course. You should get some rest.” Josie slowly nodded her head._

_“Thank you for the lunch.” Hope gave Josie a half smile._

_This brought a big smile to Josie’s face. Not only did Hope finally eat she knew it was from her._

_“No problem. I know what you’re going through is unimaginable but know I’m always here for you Hope.”_

_“Thanks.” Hope gave Josie one last tired smile before she walked into her room and locked the door behind her._

_Josie was lucky. She had caught Hope on a good day. Hope had cried out all her sadness for the day with Rafael which is why she was willing to hold a short conversation with her._

_Although it wasn’t much this made Josie’s day._

_The smile of the broken girl somehow seemed to be mending her unspoken brokenness._


	3. Chapter 3: Please stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of updating woohoo! Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_After Josie's encounter with Hope in the hallway, the two started running into each other more._

_There were days where Josie would time her walks down the hall to when Hope snuck out of her room to use the bathroom and others where Josie just sat in front of Hope’s closed doors when she was having a rough day._

_It was now a month after Landon’s death and Hope finally started attending classes again. These past few weeks Dr. Saltzman had been understanding and allowed Hope to do her school work in her room if she was up for it._

_Emma, being the closest to a school psychologist suggested that Hope start taking some classes with the rest of her schoolmates so she didn’t go into complete isolation._

_Hope being Hope kept up a good fight until her Aunt Freya came and gave her a visit._

_After some family comfort, Freya was able to convince Hope to compromise and take half her classes outside her bedroom._

_Today was Hope’s day back and she was up and getting ready for the day._

_Hope heard a knock on her door and ignored it._

_She then heard the door slightly creak open as a blonde girl walked into the room._

_“Hey Hope, I know I should be keeping boundaries and all but today’s your first day back so I wanted to give you a welcome back present.” Lizzie handed Hope a small box._

_Hope was slightly annoyed by the company but was thankful for the gesture._

_Hope then took the box from Lizzie’s hand and opened it._

_Inside was a small pin with the Mikaelson Crest and the school logo engraved._

_“Here, let me put it on for you.” Lizzie walked closer to Hope and offered her hand._

_Hope didn’t say anything but just handed the pin to Lizzie._

_Lizzie straightened out Hope’s blazer and gently turned her body to face the mirror._

_“There, now you’re ready for your first day.” Lizzie tried to stay enthusiastic._

_“Thank you, Lizzie.” Hope finally spoke._

_“You’re welcome! Well, I have to go give a tour with Josie but we’ll see you in class later!” Lizzie said with excitement as she left the room._

_“See you later.” Hope quietly said after her._

_The day went slow for Hope. She felt like all the clocks were broken and the day would never end. The worst part was lunch. Part of the compromise was that she had to have lunch with the rest of the school as well._

_She walked into the dining hall only to be greeted by pitied looks and “are you okay?” and “how are you Hope?” questions._

_Hope desperately scanned the room to find a familiar face but neither Josie or Rafael were to be found._

_She ended up sitting by herself in the corner quickly finishing her food before rushing out to her next class._

_After what felt like forever the bell rang signaling the end of her final class._

_Before anyone could stop and ask questions Hope rushed out of the classroom and into her room._

_When Hope made it into her room she closed the door behind her and started breathing heavily. She felt like she was holding her breath all day and was finally trying to grasp for air. She leaned against her door and her body slid down to the ground. She just sat there with tears streaming down her face._

_Before Hope knew it, Josie was already at her door with her dinner as usual._

_When Josie knocked on her door Hope quickly wiped off her tears and stood up to open the door._

_“Hi, Josie.”_

_Hope tried to put on a fake smile but Josie saw right through it._

_This was the first time Josie had seen Hope all day. She meant to sit next to her in class and during lunch but an unexpected encounter occurred with Penelope that left her occupied._

_“I brought you some dinner.” Josie lifted the tray that was in her hands._

_Josie wanted to say something about Hope’s poorly wiped tears but she didn’t know what to say._

_“Thanks,” Hope took the tray from Josie._

_“How was your first day back?” There was nothing better Josie could come up with other than that._

_“As good as it could have been I guess.” Hope shrugged trying to play it cool._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t check in sooner. Something came up with “she who shall not name” and I ended up missing class and lunch.” Josie said apologetically._

_For some reason, the mention of Josie’s ex bothered Hope but with everything going on she just brushed it off._

_“It’s okay. It’s not your job to take care of me.” Hope just blankly said._

_“Well, I should leave you to eat then.” Josie turned around to leave._

_“Do you want to stay eat dinner with me?” Hope hesitantly offered._

_Josie turned back around to face Hope._

_“I actually already ate but I can stay here while you eat if you want.”_

_“I’d like that.” Hope’s lips formed a small smile._

_The girls spent the next hour just sitting and talking. The conversations were more surface level topics because it was clear Hope didn’t want to talk about anything serious._

_“I should be getting back now. It’s almost curfew.” Josie said looking down at her watch._

_Hope’s face dropped._

_“Goodnight Hope.” Josie gave Hope a smile before she started towards the door._

_Just as she opened the door she heard Hope’s voice._

_“Please stay.”_

_It was like Josie was waiting for her to ask._

_She gently closed the door and walked back over to Hope’s bed._

_Josie sat on the bed as she watched Hope get ready for the night. Soon enough Hope was tucked in under her covers and Josie was lying beside her holding her._

_Josie ran her soft fingers along Hope’s arm as she fell asleep. This was the first time in weeks Hope was able to fall asleep without crying._

_Josie laid there awake just listening to the slow breaths of the girl in her arms. Before she knew it, she’d fallen asleep as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said slow burn I meant it haha. I know some of you are probably hating me for it but I promise the next couple of chapters will kinda maybe sorta make up for it so just stick around long enough to read those!
> 
> \- B


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry won't bring him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kind readers! Welcome back to day 4 of updates. Today is finally the day some of you will love me... or hate me. Our beautiful slow burn of a story continues to stay a slow burn, however, there is an interesting turn of events ;). Please stick around till the end for some announcements and enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_Josie’s eyelids fluttered open. For a moment she had forgotten where she was. Her eyes roamed the room until they landed on the girl still sleeping in her arms._

_A part of Josie thought “crap, I fell asleep in my school clothes” but another part of her was jumping up and down about the fact that she just basically spent the night with Hope Mikaelson._

_Josie laid there for a moment as she stared at Hope’s peaceful sleeping face which was now facing her._

_Hope had lost so much and life didn’t know how to give her a break. Whenever Josie looked into Hope’s eyes she saw the pain she was trying to mask so to see her in her most peaceful state brought a smile to Josie’s face._

_In the midst of staring, Hope began to stir a bit until she settled for a firmer grip around Josie’s waist._

_Again, Josie couldn’t help but smile._

_Josie then realized that she still needed to change and get ready for the day._

_She dreaded having to leave Hope’s side but she knew people would start asking questions so she had to leave before it was too late._

_Josie placed a soft kiss on Hope’s forehead and gently pulled her arm out from underneath Hope and lifted Hope’s arm off her body as she got up from the bed. She quickly scribbled a note and left it on Hope’s bedside before she snuck out of her room and headed back to hers._

_“Where were you last night?” Lizzie said with anger just as Josie walked into the room._

_“Good morning to you too sis,” Josie responded sarcastically._

_“Good morning Josie. But seriously, where were you last night? You left to give Hope her dinner and never came back.” Lizzie started to sound skeptical._

_“Hope asked me to stay so I did and I accidentally fell asleep,” Josie answered honestly._

_“You slept with Hope?” Lizzie said a little too loudly._

_“Lizzie! Not so loud. And don’t say it like that. It makes it sound like I had sex with her which I didn’t by the way.” Josie clarified._

_“Well, clearly something happened.” Lizzie casually said._

_“No, nothing happened. We literally just sat and talked and I just watched her sleep.” Josie tried to brush off her sister’s implications._

_“Yeah, because watching your crush sleep isn’t weird at all.” Lizzie poked fun._

_Josie’s faced turned shocked._

_“Oh, don’t act so surprised Josie, it’s very clear that you have a thing for Mikaelson and go you but don’t you think it’s not the best idea?” Lizzie told Josie._

_“I know. It’s complicated anyway. Penelope hasn’t left me alone since the talent show and it’s all just confusing.” Josie shook her head as if to shake away the confusion._

_Lizzie looked in the mirror as she put on her earrings._

_“Okay well, be careful with Hope, I don’t want you to get your heart broken again and just ignore Satan. She doesn’t deserve you.” Lizzie tried to advise her sister._

_“Yeah, please just don’t tell anyone okay?” Josie requested._

_“Who am I going to tell? MG?” Lizzie joked._

_Josie’s face turned serious._

_“Okay okay, I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Lizzie said seriously._

_“Thank you, the last thing I need to deal with is you know who bothering me about it. Oh, and I can not let dad find out.” Josie let out a slow breath_

_“True. But anyways you might want to change out of your day-old clothes Josie, breakfast is in 15.” Lizzie waved her finger around her sister’s outfit before she left their room._

_After she changed and got cleaned up Josie made her way back to Hope’s room._

_“Just go away MG.” Josie heard Hope’s voice from around the corner._

_“I’m so sorry Hope, I just want you to know that if I could take it back I would.” MG apologized desperately._

_“I said go away!” Hope shouted._

_As she did, a wave of force shot forward throwing MG against the wall._

_At this point, Josie was close enough to witness everything._

_“MG!” Josie ran over to her best friend’s side._

_Right now everyone hated MG for what he did and they had a right to be but he was still just a kid and Josie’s best friend._

_“Are you okay?” Josie asked concerned._

_“Yeah, I’m fine.” MG got up and walked away._

_Josie then turned to face Hope who was still standing by her door._

_Neither of them said anything. Josie just walked into Hope’s room and pulled her into a tight hug._

_That’s when Hope’s tears starting flowing again._

_“I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Hope sobbed._

_“I know you didn’t,” Josie reassured her._

_Having Lizzie as her sister Josie was used to dealing with episodes like._

_Suddenly, Hope pulled away from Josie’s embrace which caused Josie to frown._

_“Why don’t you avoid me like everyone else? Why don’t you go on and live your life? You don’t have to be here with me spending nights in my room and skipping breakfast to make sure I’m okay.” Hope didn’t mean it to be but her words came out sharp._

_“Because I care about you Hope. I know I don’t know what you’re going through but I meant it when I said I would be here for you.” Josie answered._

_That’s when Hope’s eyes flickered between Josie’s eyes and lips._

_Josie noticed bringing her eyes down to Hope's lips as well._

_Before Josie got a chance to think Hope's lips crashed against hers._

_It was a gentle kiss. Somehow it felt so right. Hope’s lips felt soft against hers. Josie immediately started to kiss back but then Hope quickly pulled away and turned around._

_Josie was confused._

_“Hope?” Josie asked in a hurt voice._

_There was no response._

_“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Josie placed her hand on Hope’s arm._

_Hope pulled away from Josie’s touch and stayed facing her bed._

_“Please leave.” She said but it wasn’t mean or rude. There was more pain than anything in Hope’s voice._

_Josie just left the room leaving Hope standing alone… again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, you are allowed to be mad at me. I'm mad at me too but I promise you it's for something much better to come! So, to my announcements. As I mentioned at the beginning of this story the slow burn of it all resides in the flashbacks. I have decided to make the first 10 chapters of this story flashbacks = an update each day up to chapter 10. Once we reach "present" time the updates will definitely be longer so I can't promise as frequent of an update but I will try my hardest to stay consistent. With all that being said I have no idea how long this story is going to be so let's just take this story as it comes! Love you all and thank you for reading!
> 
> \- B


	5. Chapter 5:  The declaration of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy it's day 5 which means we're halfway done with flashbacks! Now, I'll admit, today's chapter is a bit angsty and probably not what any of you are expecting but I personally had the most fun writing this one so far. I mentioned this before but for this chapter, I used episode 1x14 (Let's Just Finish the Dance) as a reference so there may be some spoilers for those who haven't watched it yet. Also, please just keep in mind that this isn't the same timeline as the show so although the first chapter was 1x13 and this one is 1x14 there is a 6 month time difference. This chapter also skips time a few times and I tried to make it feel as least rushed as possible but I eventually had to just get to the point so forgive me for that. I think that's all for now so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_After the kiss, the two never talked about what happened. Josie thought she hurt Hope so she started avoiding her in school and stopped visiting her room late at night. Eventually, however, Josie couldn’t take the distance so she found herself in Hope’s room again._

_Although they were spending time together again Hope constantly avoided talking about what had happened with the kiss. This left Josie in a whole lot of confusion because Hope clearly showed signs of feelings physically but whenever something did happen she kept pushing Josie away._

_Josie knew this wasn’t healthy for either of them especially with Hope still dealing with Landon’s death and her dealing with Penelope but she couldn't help but let things happen._

_There would be nights where she’d walk into Hope’s room and Hope would just kiss her abruptly and others where she wanted to do nothing but sit in silence._

_Today marked 5 months since Hope first kissed Josie and she still didn’t know what they were. She hadn’t told anyone about their stolen moments so she was left in her own confusion._

_The Salvatore Boarding School had agreed to host this year’s Miss Mystic Falls pageant so today Josie was busy running around doing errands._

_Hope already hated social events and she wasn’t ready to go attend something this big yet so she had chosen to stay in her room with her door shut while the rest of the school took part one way or another._

_Josie was setting down a box on a table when she heard a familiar but dreaded voice._

_“Hey JoJo,” Penelope approached Josie in an enthusiastic voice._

_“If you can’t see, I’m busy Penelope.” Josie didn’t turn to face her ex._

_“I heard you needed an escort for this patriarchal event.” Penelope simply said._

_“What’d you mean? MG is my escort.” Josie said in a slightly annoyed and confused voice._

_“I was able to convince him to step down from this one.” This frustrated Josie._

_“And why would you do that?” Now Josie was facing Penelope._

_“Well, if you read my letter you would know.” Penelope snarked._

_“I’m not going to read your letter, Penelope, I already told you that.” Josie reminded her._

_“Then stop asking me stupid questions,” Penelope said nonchalantly._

_Frustrated, Josie just walked away._

_As Josie had planned, she sabotaged her own chance to win setting up Lizzie’s success at the pageant._

_This caused Penelope to finally break._

_“Why do you keep doing this to yourself! What are you going to do when I’m not here to fight for you anymore?” She then walked away._

_Annoyed by all these comments she couldn’t understand Josie finally grabbed the letter and read it._

_Finally realizing what Penelope meant Josie hurried to find her._

_“You weren’t going to say goodbye?” Josie said from the steps as she watched Penelope walk to the front door._

_“I did, in the letter. Which I’m assuming you finally read.” Penelope turned around._

_“Don’t leave,” Josie begged._

_“You know, for the past few months I was waiting for you to give me one good reason to stay but instead you gave me a thousand reasons to go.” A single tear rolled down Penelope’s face._

_“I can’t keep watching you burn your whole world down just for the sake of Lizzie,” Penelope confessed._

_“Why do care so much about what I do with my life. You’re the one who dumped me anyway.” Josie started to become angry._

_Penelope pulled out a big binder from her bag._

_“This book contains everything that’s ever been written down in this school including your dad’s journal. I want you to read into something called The Merge.” Penelope handed Josie the binder._

_“I don’t understand.” Tears of confusion started to fall down Josie’s face._

_“I know. But you will someday.”_

_Penelope stepped closer to Josie and wiped the tears off her face._

_“I love you, Josie. I always have but I can’t stay to watch what might happen to you.”_

_Penelope leaned her forehead against Josie’s and brought her lips just close enough to hover over Josie’s._

_Josie then pulled Penelope in to close the gap between them._

_When they finally pulled away to say their final goodbye Josie saw Hope standing behind Penelope with a hurt look on her face._

_Before Josie got a chance to say anything Hope ran off._

_Penelope then turned her head and caught a glimpse of Hope._

_She then looked back at Josie._

_“You and Mikaelson?” Penelope scoffed._

_“It’s not what you think P.” Josie tried to explain herself._

_“I don’t get you, Josie. One minute you’re kissing me then the next you’re off doing who knows what with Hope Mikaelson and now you’re kissing me again? You really need to get your life together before it’s too late.” Penelope shook her as she started her way back out._

_Josie was stunned by what had just happened so she just stood there as admittedly the two most people in her life walked away._

_Josie knew there was no convincing Penelope to stay and even if she did there was nothing good that would come out of it so she chased after Hope._

_“Hope!” Josie called out Hope’s name as she continuously knocked on her door._

_“Leave me alone!” Hope yelled back._

_“Please, you have to let me explain,” Josie begged._

_There was no response. Then the door abruptly opened._

_“What is there explain,” Hope said shortly._

_“Can I please come in?” Josie’s eyes softened._

_Hope was angry but a part of her still wanted to hear Josie's explanation so she let Josie in._

_“Penelope is leaving and she told me that she still loves me and if I’m being honest I don’t think I ever stopped loving her,” Josie admitted._

_This didn’t make Hope feel any better._

_“But I don’t get why you’re so upset. I like you, Hope, like a lot but whenever something happens you act as if you wish it never did. You’ll go days without talking to me then suddenly ask me to stay with you which of course I’m going to do because I care about you and I want you to be okay. But honestly, I’m so confused. I don’t know what you want from me and what this is.” Josie waved a finger at the space between them._

_“I know you’re in a sensitive place right now and the last thing I expect from you is some sort of declaration of our relationship if you can even call it that but I need something. I need to know that I’m not chasing after someone that’s not going to be worth my time.”_

_Josie knew the last part sounded harsh but after the events of tonight, she had to get it all out._

_“I think I love you,” Hope blurted out._

_This wasn’t the response Josie was expecting._

_“W-what?” Josie stuttered out._

_“I didn’t want to but I do. I miss Landon every single day but somehow when I’m with you I can forget about him and I don’t feel guilty for it. When I’m by myself I feel every single cell in my body screaming out in pain but then I feel your skin on mine and it all goes away. I don’t know why but you make me feel like I can live again. I’ve been fighting this feeling for months but seeing you kiss Penelope tonight I realized that without you I might actually die inside.”_


	6. Chapter 6: May I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :). This past couple of chapters have been a bit intense/angsts so I thought I’d give you all a break and give you a warm and fluffy chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_Josie stood there stunned once again. The Hope Mikaelson just declared her love for her and Josie couldn’t find the words to respond._

_“Hope I—” Josie started to stutter out._

_“No, I get it, I push people away to the point where they can’t love me back,” Hope said painfully._

_“No, it’s not that. You’re not impossible to love Hope. It’s just, with Penelope leaving and everything that’s happened these past few months I don’t know what to say.” Josie admitted._

_Hope’s heart dropped._

_“Just spit it out, Josie. If you want an out this is your chance.” Hope said harshly._

_There was a moment of silence which only seem to make things worse._

_“I don’t want an out.” Josie walked up closer to Hope._

_“You don’t?” Hope said in a shocked voice._

_With everything that had happened that Hope most definitely expected a different response._

_“No, how could I? I’ve liked you since the day I met you, Hope. You’ve always been hurting so I was too afraid to say anything. I loved Penelope, I mean I still do, but she was never good for me and we both know that. No matter how complicated things are between us I’d still choose you.”_

_Josie brought her hand up to Hope’s face and pulled her in for a kiss._

_A few seconds into the kiss Josie felt Hope’s lips form a smile._

_With a smile on her own face now Josie pulled back._

_“What?” A small laugh escaped Josie’s mouth._

_“Nothing.” Hope shook her head._

_“You look beautiful. I wish I was the one who escorted you tonight.” Hope said in a disappointed voice._

_Josie raised her eyebrows and took a step back._

_“Well then, may I have this dance?” Josie offered her hand to Hope._

_A big smile grew on Hope’s face._

_“I would be honored.”_

_Hope took Josie’s hand and the two danced the night away._

_The two clung to each other as if they never wanted to let go._

_In the moment Hope forgot about all the pains of the past and Josie cared about nothing but the girl standing in front of her._

_As the night grew darker Josie eventually left Hope’s room._

_By the time Josie got back to her room, Lizzie was already fast asleep so she quickly and quietly got ready for bed._

**_The next morning_ **

_Today being Saturday, everything was slow. Some people had gone home for the extended weekend while others were still in bed._

_Hope, on the other hand, found herself up earlier than usual._

_Hope stood in front of her mirror fixing her top when she heard Lizzie’s voice._

_“So, you and my sister huh,” Lizzie said from the door._

_“What do you mean?” Hope tried to act as if she didn’t know what Lizzie was talking about._

_“Okay, what is it with you two. You know I have eyes and you guys aren’t the most discreet people in the world.” Lizzie rolled her eyes._

_Lizzie invited herself inside Hope’s room and closed the door behind her._

_“Josie has literally spent all her free time “checking up” on you and you guys should really consider the fact that everyone in the hall can hear what you guys say behind closed doors,” Lizzie said in her usual voice._

_“Is it really that obvious?” Hope looked down shyly._

_“Yes.” Lizzie gave Hope a single nod._

_“Are you happy?” Lizzie’s voice suddenly became quiet._

_“Honestly, I think so.” Hope lifted her head with a smile on her face._

_The two then heard a knock at the door._

_Hope walked over and opened it._

_“Good morning,” Josie said as she leaned in to give Hope a morning kiss._

_“Good morning to you too,” Hope responded._

_“Okay yeah, that’s my cue to leave,” Lizzie said walking towards the door._

_“Lizzie? What are you doing here?” Josie looked passed Hope with a confused look._

_“Don’t worry Josie, I already knew everything.” Lizzie nonchalantly said._

_Lizzie then turned to face Hope._

_“You hurt my sister and you’re dead to me.” Lizzie threatened._

_“I would never,” Hope responded in a serious voice._

_Lizzie then left the room leaving Josie and Hope alone once again._

_The two then burst out into laughter._

_“So clearly we’re not that discreet,” Josie said as she closed the door._

_“Your sister’s words exactly.” Hope nodded._

_“But honestly who cares. We’re happy and the world should know that.” Hope said with a smile._

_“Wow, what did you do with my pessimistic sad Hope Mikaelson?” Josie teased._

_“Stooop,” Hope gently smacked Josie’s arm._

_“I’m serious,” She pulled Josie in closer._

_“I’m happy and I don’t care who knows.”_

_“I’m happy too, Hope. So, what does that make us? Girlfriends?” Josie said looking down at Hope._

_“I would hope so.” Hope joked._


	7. Chapter 7: The Merge p1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't worry, I didn't forget today's update. I've been busy filming a documentary today so I didn't get a chance to upload the new chapter. Anyways, I realized that I unintentionally lined up the story to last night's episode hahaha. For those of you who haven't watched it yet, don't worry, I didn't put in any spoilers for the episodes but I will say a lot of similar things are covered. I also realized that as I was writing this chapter it became much longer than I expected so I split it into two part. That's enough chitchat for now. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_“What’s the big binder for?” Lizzie looked up from her desk and nosily asked._

_The binder that Penelope had given Josie before she left had been sitting on Josie’s desk for the last week._

_“Oh, Penelope gave it to me before she left.” Josie tried to brush it off like it was nothing._

_“Satan gave that to you?” Lizzie emphasized the Satan part._

_“Okay, she’s not here anymore and I’m with Hope now. You don’t need to keep calling her by these mean names.” Josie snapped back._

_This caught Lizzie off guard._

_“Okay fine. But still. Why would she give you something that ugly before leaving?” Lizzie asked with genuine curiosity._

_“She said there was something in there I should read but I haven’t opened it yet.” Josie honestly answered._

_“But are you going to?” Lizzie pressed._

_“I’m not sure. I have to finish this assignment before class Lizzie.” Annoyance started to seep into Josie’s voice._

_Not knowing what had gotten into her sister Lizzie decided to turn her focus back to her school work._

_The whole time Josie was working she constantly eyed the binder._

_Josie didn’t want to know what was inside but if it was anything like the letter Penelope gave her she felt like she should look inside before it was too late._

_A part of her was scared it would be something bad and could potentially ruin her life but Penelope wouldn’t leave her with devastating information like that right?_

_Josie spent the rest of the day distracted by the binder sitting on her desk._

_Instead of meeting Hope for dinner like she usually did Josie rushed to her room and closed the door._

_Josie hesitantly stared at the binder before she walked over to her desk and grabbed it._

_She walked over to her bed and slowly opened it._

_Josie then felt a vibration come from her pocket._

_It was a text from Hope._

_“Where are you?”_

_Josie didn’t want to worry Hope so she quickly sent a response._

_“Just have something I have to do. Be there soon <3”_

_Josie placed her phone facing down on her bed and started to skim through the binder._

_Josie was in awe of all the things written down. Some were funny like MG writing about his crush on Lizzie and others disturbing like Emma talking about having conflicting feelings for Dorian and her dad. Josie made a mental note to go back to the last one._

_After some extensive page flipping, Josie finally came across what Penelope had mentioned. The Merge._

_What her dad had written was vague. All he seemed to constantly say was that it was something specific to witches in the Gemini Coven and that Caroline, their mother, was still looking for the cure._

_At this point, Josie had forgotten all about dinner and found herself in the Salvatore Memorial library._

_She ran her fingers across the spines of the shelved books until she came across the book she was looking for, ‘History of the Gemini Coven’._

_Josie quickly grabbed the book from the shelf and rushed back to her room before anyone saw her._

_Josie sat back down on her bed and read through the table of contents of the book until she found the page number for what she was looking for._

_“…Merging occurs on the 22nd birthday of Gemini twins in order to determine the next leader of their coven.”_

_Whatever this merge was Josie knew she still had time. Josie then continued to read._

_“The Merge is performed by casting a spell and a literal merging of their blood and magic. The Merge is complete when the power of the two twins are completed merged and absorbed by the stronger twin. Unfortunately, this leaves the weaker twin drained of their magic and deceased.” Josie dropped the book horrified._

_All that was going through Josie’s mind was that this couldn’t be true. Their dad would have told them if it was._

_Just then Lizzie walked in._

_“Have you been here the whole time? Hope’s been looking for you.” Lizzie looked at her sister._

_The horrified look had yet to leave Josie’s face._

_“What’s wrong with your face? Did someone die?” Lizzie said with a disturbed look on her own face._

_Josie didn’t say anything instead she just picked up the book and handed it to her sister._

_Confused Lizzie didn’t ask and just read the opened pages._

_“Is this some mythical joke?” Lizzie said in a scared voice._

_Josie silently shook her head._

_“No, this can’t be true. If it was dad would have said something.” Lizzie started to spiral._

_“It’s why mom’s always gone, Lizzie. All her recruitment trips were code for looking for a loophole for us.” Josie slowly stood up from her bed._

_“How did you even find out about this?” There was a mix of anger, confusion, and paranoia in Lizzie’s voice._

_Josie pointed to the open binder on her desk._

_“The binder Penelope gave you before she left? That bitch. Why would she pull a prank like this on us? You can’t believe anything she says, Josie.” Lizzie refused to believe what she had just read._

_“It’s not her fault Lizzie. She didn’t write any of the stuff in there. It’s actually dad’s words.”_

_Lizzie rushed over to the desk to see for herself._

_To her disbelief Josie was right. Sitting in front of her was her father’s handwriting talking about The Merge._

_The lights in the room started to flicker._

_“No no no,” Lizzie started pacing the room running her hands through her hair._

_“Lizzie, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Josie ran over to her sister’s side._

_“Is everything okay?” Josie’s head jerked up at the sound of Hope’s voice._

_“Yeah, no everything’s fine. Right, Lizzie?” Josie tried to calm her sister down while trying to distract Hope from seeing the book or binder._

_“Are you sure? Lizzie doesn’t seem to be fine.” Hope walked over to the Saltzman twins._

_That’s when the book and binder that was sitting open on the desk caught Hope’s attention._

_“What’s that?” Hope said pointing to the desk._

_In the midst of the chaos of trying to keep Hope away from the book and keep Lizzie from tearing apart their room Josie had to pick her battle._

_Accepting defeat, Josie shook her head and turned her focus back on her sister._

_Not waiting for a response, Hope walked over to the desk and started reading._

_“Please tell me this isn’t true.” Hope’s voice started to choke up._

_“I don’t know,” Josie responded in a faint voice._

_“All I know is what that book said and clearly our dad knows something more.” Josie looked up to face Hope._

_Hope then stormed out of Josie and Lizzie’s room._

_At this point, Lizzie had finally calmed down and having an idea where Hope could have gone the twins chased after her._

_The doors of Dr. Saltzman’s office had burst open quickly being followed by Hope’s entrance._

_“Hope what are you—” Dr. Saltzman’s head shot around in surprise._

_“The Merge?” Hope said in a raised voice._

_“Hope!” The twins rushed into the office trying to stop Hope but they were too late._


	8. Chapter 8: The Merge p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I didn't forget to post yesterday but by the time I had a chance to finish the chapter it was already past midnight my time so I decided to just wait until today to post. I know we've technically missed a day of updates but today's chapter is twice as long as a typical one so hopefully, that makes up for it. I had a lot of fun writing today's chapter so enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_“How do you know about that?” Dr. Saltzman asked in a shocked voice._

_In the midst of Hope’s sudden entrance, she failed to notice Emma sitting in the chair in front of her._

_“I’ll come back later Alaric.” Emma started to get up._

_“Wait no, stay. Please.” Dr. Saltzman looked desperate._

_With Dr. Saltzman’s request, Emma sat back down. Dr. Saltzman then shifted his body to face the girls._

_“Okay, I ask again. How do any of you know about The Merge?” This time Dr. Saltzman sounded hesitant._

_“I read it. In your journal.” Josie spoke up._

_Realizing this wasn’t the time to ask how, Dr. Saltzman racked his brain on how to handle this situation._

_“You weren’t going to tell them? What were you going to do? Just wait until they turned 22 and deal with it then?” Hope angrily spat out._

_“No! Of course not!” Dr. Saltzman defended himself._

_“Hope, I think you should let Dr. Saltzman explain.” Emma tried to calm Hope down._

_“Well, he sure does have a lot of explaining to do.” Hope looked Dr. Saltzman down and up and crossed her arms._

_“You’re right. I should probably be honest with you guys.” Dr. Saltzman let out a big sigh._

_With Hope doing all the yelling for them Josie and Lizzie didn’t say much._

_“I think we should close the door.” Dr. Saltzman nodded towards the door._

_Josie walked over to the door to close it and walked back over but this time by Hope’s side._

_“I don’t know how much you guys already know but this is what The Merge is.” Dr. Saltzman started._

_“Josie and Lizzie, you guys know you’re from a coven of witches called the Gemini Coven. Within your coven, the first-born twins are always in line to be coven leaders. Unfortunately, this means the first-born twins have no choice but to Merge.”_

_Hope and the twins attentively listened as Dr. Saltzman explained._

_“Merging is when the two twins quite literally merge their mind, body, and soul to retain the magical power of coven leadership. It’s conducted by a spell which both twins cast ending with the stronger twin absorbing the weaker twin.” Dr. Saltzman paused._

_“So, one of us is going to have to kill the other.” Lizzie bluntly stated._

_“To harshly put it, yes.” Dr. Saltzman slowly nodded his head._

_“Whichever twin that wins will absorb some of the qualities of their twin making it an embodiment of both twins just residing in one body.” Dr. Saltzman painfully added._

_“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? We could have helped you find a loophole.” Josie asked in a hurt voice._

_“How exactly do you tell your two kids something like that?” Dr. Saltzman winced._

_“You girls are my world. Looking at you now I still see the little girls you once were and how do you tell your 6-year old’s that one of them will have to die. Or even 13-year old’s. Your mother has been spending years trying to track down a solution trying to find a way to prevent this because there has to be a way.” Dr. Saltzman’s voice broke at the last part._

_Emma rubbed Dr. Saltzman’s knee in efforts to comfort him._

_“So, what do we do now?” Hope said with too much eagerness._

_“Yeah, what can we do dad?” The twins chimed in._

_“I know you girls want to help but there is nothing you can do.” Disappointment crossed Dr. Saltzman’s face._

_“No, there has to be something. I can’t just sit here and watch while knowing what’s going to happen.” This time Hope’s voice broke._

_“Hope, it’s going to be okay.” Josie put her hand on Hope’s back and started rubbing up and down._

_“We’ll figure something out and in the meantime, we just try to enjoy life.” Josie leaned her forehead against Hope’s._

_Both Dr. Saltzman and Emma’s eyes flickered between the Josie and Hope._

_Not really knowing what to do now Dr. Saltzman cleared his throat catching Josie and Hope’s attention._

_“Josie’s right, there isn’t anything you guys can do other than focusing on school and doing what you guys do best, being teenagers.”_

_Hope narrowed her eyes towards Dr. Saltzman._

_“We've never been normal teenagers and you know that.”_

_Before Dr. Saltzman could respond Hope stormed out of the office._

_It was almost as if Hope was more hurt by this newfound information than anyone else._

_Josie gave her dad an apologetic look before she rushed after Hope._

_“You messed up big time dad. Good luck trying to fix it.” Lizzie said before she left the office as well._

_As the door closed behind Lizzie Dr. Saltzman let out an exasperated sigh._

_“What did I do? Did I make a mistake by not telling them until now? How am I supposed to protect them now?” Dr. Saltzman started to ramble._

_“Ric, I think you need to stop and take a breath,” Emma advised Dr. Saltzman._

_He then stopped and took a big breath in and let a big breath out._

_“Better?”_

_“Not really?” Dr. Saltzman replied honestly._

_This caused Emma to laugh._

_“I guess breathing won’t fix all your problems but it does help sometimes to just stop and breathe.” Emma smiled._

_“Yeah, you’re right.”_

_“To answer your questions though, you didn’t make a mistake. You’re their father and no father should have to tell their kids this kind of horrifying news. You did what you thought was best. All you can do now is prepare them unless a solution is found. It’s the hard truth, Ric but it’s the truth. You’re human and your daughters are siphoner witches with a vampire mother. There was always only so much you could do to protect them and now you have to teach them to protect themselves.”_

_Emma knew this isn’t what Dr. Saltzman was hoping to hear but as she said, it was the truth._

_“I know I’m supposed to be the parent in this situation but they never teach you how to prepare your children for a magical merge in the parenting 101 books.” Dr. Saltzman let out a pained laugh._

_“You’re right, and I wish there was something more I can do to help. But just know this, you are a wonderful father who has done everything in his power to prepare not only his own daughters but other kids like them for the world. Just look around you, Ric, this place was built so that your daughters can feel safe.” Emma gestured her hand around her._

_“Thank you.” Dr. Saltzman gave Emma an awkward half smile._

_“Of course.” Emma smiled back._

_“Oh, also. Am I missing something with Josie and Hope?” Dr. Saltzman asked in a highly confused voice._

_Emma let out a laugh._

_“What?”_

_This only confused Dr. Saltzman more._

_“From what I’ve heard I believe they’re dating.”_

_“Wait, what?” Dr. Saltzman was shocked._

_“You’re telling me everyone knew about this and I’m just finding out?”_

_Dr. Saltzman couldn’t decide whether if he was more confused or offended._

_“For the record Ric, I don’t think they were telling anyone but they haven’t been the most subtle about it either.” Emma tried to assure Dr. Saltzman._

_“How did I not know Josie was dating someone new let alone Hope Mikaelson? Not that either of them tells me anything nowadays.” Dr. Saltzman shook his head at his own disappointment._

_“They’re teenage girls. I doubt the last thing Josie wants to do is talk to his dad about her new girlfriend so don’t take it personally.”_

_Emma found this whole situation humoring considering both Josie and Hope had been talking to her about this for weeks now but she didn’t dare tell that to Dr. Saltzman._

_Dr. Saltzman let out a sigh once again._

_“You’re right. I’ve got bigger things to worry about anyways. And you should probably get going because it’s late.” Dr. Saltzman said as he checked his watch._

_“You know where to find me if you need anything, Ric. Goodnight.”_

_Dr. Saltzman watched as Emma left his office._

_Immediately after the door closed Dr. Saltzman called Caroline._

_*_

_When Josie left her dad’s office to find Hope she checked Hope’s room first but she wasn’t there. She then went into her own room but Hope was still nowhere to be found. Josie started to become concerned about her girlfriend’s whereabouts until she remembered one last spot she could check._

_Josie walked out of the school building and into the backwoods. It wasn’t a full moon that night but Hope being able to turn at will must have come out here to let off some steam._

_“Hey, Hope. It’s me, Josie.” Josie called out into the woods._

_For a minute there was no response._

_Josie looked down next to her to find a pile of clothes so she knew Hope had to be here._

_Just when Josie was about to call out again she heard a rustling from the woods and a white wolf jumped out at her._

_It landed right in front of Josie and the bright yellow eyes softened._

_Realizing that Hope would need to shift back to human form and put her clothes back on Josie turned around._

_“What are you doing out here? I could’ve killed you!” Hope sounded more scared than angry._

_With her back still facing Hope Josie responded._

_“I’m sorry, I was just worried about you and you weren’t in your room or mine so I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”_

_Hope put her top on and walked in front of Josie._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Hope ran her hands down Josie’s arms._

_“It’s okay. I get it, you’ve been through a lot and this must not have been easy for you.”_

_Once again Josie put someone else before herself._

_“It doesn’t matter how I feel about this. I should’ve been here for you. Are you okay?” The last part came out as a whisper._

_Nobody ever asked if Josie was okay and to hear Hope ask that made Josie’s heart melt._

_“I’m not sure yet but I have you so I know it’ll be okay.” Josie pulled Hope in closer._

_“That’s pretty cheesy.” Hope let out a laugh._

_“Is it?” Josie mimicked the laugh._

_Josie then leaned her head against Hope’s._

_Hope’s hands moved from Josie’s arm up to her neck pulling Josie down for a kiss._

_Hope then pulled away._

_“Yeah.” She quietly breathed out which made Josie smile._

_Josie then leaned back down to kiss Hope._

_This time it wasn’t just a gentle kiss. It was a hungry kiss._

_As their lips stayed connected Hope started walking backward until her back hit a tree but neither one of them seem to care._

_Josie’s hand started roaming Hope’s body as they made their way to the edge of Hope’s shirt. Not only that, now Josie’s lips were on Hope’s neck as she made a trail of kisses down to Hope’s collarbone._

_A moan escaped Hope’s mouth. Josie smiled knowing she was doing something right._

_Before they knew it, Hope’s shirt was back on the ground quickly followed by Josie’s._

_Hope’s hand slowly slid up Josie’s back reaching for her bra when suddenly they heard a familiar voice._

_“OMG!”_

_Both Hope and Josie jumped at the sudden sound._

_“Ew ew ew ew! I am never going to be able to unsee that.” Lizzie quickly covered her eyes and turned around._

_Mortified by what just happened both Josie and Hope instantly picked up their clothes and put it back on._

_“What are you doing out here Lizzie?” Josie yelled at her sister._

_“I could ask you the same question. Actually, don’t answer that.” Lizzie shook her head in disgust._

_“You never came back to our room so I just wanted to make sure you didn’t run off to do anything stupid and now I kind of wish I didn’t.”_

_“Okay, yeah. I’m fine Lizzie. Thanks for checking and I’ll meet you in our room later.” Josie hastily responded._

_“Yeah.” Lizzie just said as she walked away._

_“Oh my god… I can’t believe that just happened.” Hope said in a humiliated voice._

_Josie just brought her hands to her face._

_“This is awful. It’s going to be so awkward when I go back.” Josie shook her head._

_“Hahaha, you could always just stay in my room tonight.” Hope offered._

_“Yeah, and have Lizzie make more assumptions about our extracurricular activities? I don’t think that’s the wisest choice.”_

_“You’re right.” Hope walked up closer to Josie._

_“I mean we should have known better. We are out in the woods behind a school after all.”_

_Hope tried to laugh this off but Josie was clearly still embarrassed._

_“Babe, it’s going to be okay.” Hope placed her hands on Josie’s face._

_“Yeah, I know. It’s just going to suck having to face Lizzie after this.” Josie gave a painful smile._

_“You can do it!” Hope said in an encouraging voice before pulling Josie into one more kiss._

_“We’ll also be more careful next time.” Hope tried to comfort Josie._

_“Oh definitely.” Josie nodded._

_“As much as I don’t want you to leave you should probably get back before Lizzie storms back out here.” Hope joked._

_“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen but I should get back.”_

_Disappointment washed over Josie’s face._

_“Goodnight love.” Hope smiled._

_“Goodnight Hope.” Josie smiled back._

_Josie gave Hope a quick goodnight kiss before she ran back inside._

_Hope stood there and watched as Josie disappeared._

_That’s when the reality of it all hit her. The fear of possibly losing Josie started to sink in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked today's update! So, as you can tell from the last line some angst is ahead of us. A lot of things will be happening in the next couple of chapters so make sure you stay tuned for update notifications!
> 
> \- B


	9. Chapter 9: Picnic by the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick things. 1. I apologize for the late update once again. 2. But hey, it's another longggg update. 3. Please don't hate me for this chapter...
> 
> \- B

**_Flashback_ **

_Today was the 1-month anniversary of Hope and Josie’s relationship and Hope had something special planned for the day._

_Josie woke to the sound of her alarm. She rolled over in search of her phone. When her hand finally landed on top of it, Josie turned off the alarm and covered her eyes from the brightness._

_After lying in her bed for a minute, Josie finally sat up._

_“About time you woke up,” Lizzie spoke through the mirror._

_“Your girlfriend left something for you.” Lizzie pointed to Josie’s dresser._

_There was a small wrapped box with a card sitting on top of Josie’s dresser._

_Wondering what it could be Josie slowly got out of bed and walked towards the gift._

_“Did she say what it was?”_

_“Nope. Just said to let you know when you woke up.”_

_Lizzie pulled a blazer over her shoulder and smiled at herself in the mirror._

_“Okay, well I’m heading to breakfast. MG said he had something to show me but I’ll see you later!” Lizzie grabbed her books and walked out of the room._

_“See you later,” Josie responded._

_After Lizzie left, Josie turned her attention back to the box._

_It was gently wrapped in parchment paper and the card simply had **“To my love”** written on it._

_Josie first opened the card._

_It read,_

_“Dear Josie, this past month has been the happiest month of my life. You taught me to love again and showed me that there’s always more to live for, like you. Thank you for being in my life and happy one month. Love, Hope”_

_Josie couldn’t help but smile however, it almost was a sad smile._

_Josie put the card down and picked up the box. She opened it to find a golden bracelet with two charms on it. One was a white wolf and the other was a miniature version of the Mikaelson crest._

_Josie knew this was a big deal for Hope because her family was everything to her and the only people who wore her family crest was her family._

_Josie wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and clasped in on. Seeing that it fit perfectly Josie smiled._

_The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for the day._

_The first time Josie saw Hope that day was during their History class which today was taught by Dr. Saltzman._

_Josie was busy writing something in her notebook when Hope walked into the class._

_“Good morning beautiful.”_

_Josie lifted her head to find Hope standing next to her desk._

_“Hey!”_

_“Whatcha writing there?” Hope slightly leaned forward to look._

_Josie quickly covered the paper on her desk and looked at Hope with a cheesy smile._

_“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”_

_Hope shook her head while laughing._

_Before Hope could peak any further Josie put her notebook in her bag._

_When Josie pulled her hand out of her bag Hope saw the bracelet resting on her wrist._

_“It looks good on you. Do you like it?”_

_At first, Josie looked confused then she followed Hope’s gaze to her wrist._

_Josie brought her arm up as if to show off the accessory to Hope._

_“I love it. Thank you.”_

_“You’re the best thing in my life so I figured you deserved to wear the Mikaelson family crest and now this way no matter where you are you’ll always have a part of me.”_

_Hope’s face softened._

_Josie leaned up from her seat and gave Hope a quick kiss._

_That’s when Dr. Saltzman entered the classroom._

_He tried not to stare, actually, he tried to avoid the couple as much as possible because it was still a concept he was trying to wrap his mind around._

_He wanted Josie and Hope to be happy, he just never expected they would be making each other happy._

_“Okay everyone, get to your seats. We’re already a bit behind schedule.”_

_Both Josie and Hope let out a laugh as Hope made her way to her seat._

_After what seemed to be the longest hour the bell finally rang and students rushed out for lunch._

_“Good class today Dr. Saltzman,” Hope said as she stood up._

_“Oh, thank you, Hope. And uh… um… congratulations on your one month anniversary.” Dr. Saltzman responded awkwardly._

_“Haha, thanks dad,” Josie said as she walked up to Hope’s side._

_“I wasn’t aware you were keeping track.” Hope raised her eyebrows._

_“Um, I wasn’t Lizzie, however, made sure to tell me to not be awkward today in class because it was your anniversary but clearly I am not doing a great job.”_

_“It’s okay, dad. But I think it’s best we don’t talk about my relationships in classroom settings in the future.”_

_“Yes, I agree.” Dr. Saltzman said as he put his last book in his bag._

_“Okay, well then. We’re going to lunch. We’ll see you later Dr. Saltzman.”_

_Hope slid her hand into Josie’s and gently tugged her along as she left the classroom._

_“Is it going to be this awkward around all your family members all the time?” Hope half joked._

_“Okay, Lizzie got over the whole walking in on us thing, well, kind of and my dad just has to get used to the fact that we’re dating which might take a while.” Josie let out a small chuckle._

_“Well, as long as they don’t get in the way of me being with you I’m fine with that.”_

_Hope tugged on Josie’s arm to pull her in for a kiss._

_“Y’all are def the cutest couple in the school.”_

_Josie and Hope broke apart when they heard MG’s voice._

_“Thanks, MG,” Josie responded in a friendly voice while Hope just let out a frustrated sigh._

_“Are you guys heading to lunch right now?”_

_“Yeah, are you?” Josie answered._

_“Actually, I have something else planned for us, babe.”_

_Hope wrapped her arm around Josie’s waist._

_“Oh really?”_

_“Yeah.” Hope smiled._

_“Okay, well, I’ll just have to see you later then MG. Sorry.” Josie gave MG an apologetic look._

_“No worries. It’s cool. You guys have fun!” MG walked past them towards the cafeteria._

_“What are we doing?” Josie asked curiously._

_“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Hope winked as she started pulling Josie in a new direction._

_By the direction Hope was taking Josie, Josie knew where they were going but didn’t know why._

_“Why are we going to the lake?” Josie tried to ask again._

_This time Hope didn’t respond but she didn’t have to._

_A few seconds later they passed the clearing and Josie saw a cute set up of a picnic._

_“Did you do all of this?” Josie turned to face Hope._

_“I know we’re not allowed off school grounds but I thought we still deserved a good celebration for our one-month so I asked Lizzie to help me surprise you.”_

_“That explains why she left early this morning saying something about MG.” Josie slowly nodded her head._

_“Hahaha, is that what she told you?”_

_“Yeah, she said MG had something to show her and left but I figured MG was just being MG but this makes more sense now.”_

_“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry so why don’t we sit down.” Hope gestured to the blanket laid on the ground._

_On the ground was a Salvatore school colored blanket with a basket sitting in the middle._

_Around the blanket were rose petals scattered everywhere with orbs of floating lights on each corner of the blanket._

_“So, what are we eating today?” Josie asked as she sat down._

_“I didn’t have a whole lot of time to cook so it’s nothing grand but I made your favorite, mac and cheese in a bread bowl.”_

_Hope pulled out an actual bread bowl and mac and cheese in it from the basket._

_Josie was expecting some fancy dish being that Hope prepared it but loved that it was her favorite food instead._

_“You didn’t,” Josie said in slight shock._

_“I most certainly did.” Hope lifted the top of the bread to expose the white cheddar pasta inside._

_“This is amazing Hope,” Josie said as she took the bowl from Hope’s hand._

_“And for dessert, I had my aunt Freya send these in from New Orleans.” Hope pulled out a plate of pastries._

_“My dad always said, the best way to a woman's heart is with beignets.” Hope placed the plate on top of the basket._

_From the bracelet to her favorite meal, Josie was in awe._

_“Babe, you really are the best girlfriend in the world. Now, I feel bad because I didn’t do half as much as you.” Josie’s face dropped._

_Hope scooted closer towards Josie and took her hands in her own._

_“Don’t feel bad. You deserve to be treated like you’re the best person in the world. Although today is both our anniversary I wanted to make it special for you.” Hope comforted Josie._

_“I love you,” Josie said._

_When Hope told Josie that she loved her a month ago Josie never returned the sentiment. Josie just knew she wasn’t in the place to say it back and Hope didn’t want to pressure her into saying it but Josie was now ready._

_A huge grin formed on Hope’s face._

_“I love you too Josie.”_

_Hope then pulled Josie in for a deep kiss._

_Josie pulled away._

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t say it earlier but I’m saying it now. I love you so much.” Josie said again before she pulled Hope in for another kiss._

_The two spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped in each other’s arms talking and watching the ripples of the water._

_Josie knew what was coming was something she dreaded so she decided to focus on the now and enjoy the moment._

_*_

_The next morning was like any other typical day, or so Hope thought._

_It was the weekend once again so Hope got ready for the day and headed towards the Saltzman twins room._

_Hope knocked once before she opened the door and let herself in like she usually did._

_Hope expected to find Josie still getting ready but instead found 2 suitcases one in which was still open on Josie’s bed and the other closed and next to Lizzie’s bedside._

_Confused, Hope turned around to go look for Josie but just then Lizzie walked in._

_“Hope!” Lizzie sounded surprised to see her._

_“What’s with the suitcases?” Concern started to seep into Hope’s voice._

_“Um, did Josie not tell you?” Lizzie asked hesitantly._

_“Tell me what?” Hope was even more confused now._

_“We’re leaving today.” Lizzie explained._

_“What?!” Hope almost yelled._

_“Yeah, after our mom found out that dad told us about The Merge she decided we should spend some time with her and a witch coven she found out in Europe.”_

_“For how long?” Hope tried to calm her voice._

_“For a year.” Lizzie casually said._

_“Hope?”_

_Hope turned around to see Josie standing by the door._

_“Were you going to tell me about this?” Hope asked pointing to the suitcase._

_Josie looked down at her hands in guilt._

_“You weren’t,” Hope scoffed._

_“I should probably leave you two to talk then,” Lizzie announced her exit._

_“You were just going to leave without telling me?” Hope was now more hurt than angry._

_“I’m sorry,” Was all Josie could muster out._

_“I don’t get it, just yesterday you were telling me that you love me and now you’re leaving without saying goodbye? Why?”_

_“Hope,” Josie started to walk closer to Hope._

_“I meant everything I said yesterday. I love you. Which is why I couldn’t say goodbye. In the 10 years I’ve known you I’ve seen you lose so much yet be so strong.” Josie started to explain._

_Hope didn’t understand where this was going but she let Josie continue._

_“This past year, when you lost Landon I saw you lose hope. You’d basically given up on life and it hurt me to see that because you have so much to offer the world but you’re just too afraid to step into it now.”_

_Hope was starting to get impatient._

_“What are you trying to say, Josie?”_

_“These past few months, I’ve seen you laugh, I’ve seen you smile, I’ve seen you even interact with other students here. You’re happy and I can’t take that away from you.” Josie was now standing in front of Hope._

_“I don’t get it. How are you taking that away from me?” Hope was now not only hurt but frustrated._

_“My mom couldn’t figure out a solution and we’re only losing more time by being here. We’re going to Europe so that these witches can train us.” Josie admitted._

_“What?” Hope almost sounded offended._

_“Currently, The Merge is inevitable and I can’t keep you in my life knowing that there’s a possibility that you’ll lose me in the future.”_

_“I don’t get it, Josie. The Merge isn’t for another few years and we don’t even know if you’re going to be the one to lose.” Hope tried to argue._

_“I love you too much to let you lose another person you love. So, I’m letting you go Hope.” Finally, the tears started to fall down Josie’s face._

_“No, you don’t get to do this. You don’t get to decide what’s best for me and just walk away because things are hard.” Hope said angrily._

_Now angry tears were streaking Hope’s face._

_“I’m not walking away Hope. I’m letting you live a happy life where you don’t have to question whether or not someone new is going to die in your life. It’s not fair.” Josie’s voice broke._

_“Life isn’t fair Josie, I’ve already accepted that but you’re choosing to live in the fear of it rather than take the risk.”_

_What Hope wasn’t admitting was that everything Josie had said was true. She feared having to lose Josie. She had no idea if she could even deal with another death in her life but she was willing to look past that for the now’s of their relationship._

_“I’m sorry.” Josie shook her head apologetically._

_“You can’t do this to me.” Hope almost begged._

_“I’m doing this for you.”_

_“No, if you’re going to give up on us then at least have the guts to admit that you’re doing it out of fear not out of love.”_

_Hope then stormed out of the room._

_As the day went on Hope stayed in her room not wanting to run into Josie._

_Around mid-afternoon, Hope saw something slide under her door._

_She picked up what seemed to be a note and immediately recognized the handwriting._

_It was from Josie._

_Hope just stood in front of her door with the letter in hand not knowing what to do._

_Finally, Hope opened the door just enough to watch Josie disappear around the corner of the hall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did warn you guys before about the fact that there would be some angst. This is probably not what you guys expected when I said angst so, I'm sorry about that. Would you believe me if I said my heart broke writing this chapter? With all the mixed feelings aside, here are some real announcements. I decided to wrap up the flashbacks here. From chapter 10 we will take a time jump and move on to present tense and have different points of view so please don't be confused by the change in format. This also means I probably won't post for a couple of weeks due to some major projects and wanting to write better longer chapters. So, until then please enjoy this wonderfully excruciating cliffhanger.
> 
> \- B


	10. Chapter 10: Counting the days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at present day! So, I know I left many if not all of you very heartbroken last chapter and for that, I apologize again. I will be honest though, it doesn't get easier from here. You'll see a lot more angst, confusion, and even possibly more smut. I wasn't going to post for another few days but thought I'd do one quick one before things got busy on my end. Also, that season finale man. I would love to talk about it if any of y'all are interested. My Twitter handle is @thatAsianb so just @ me or message me! I hope you forgive me and still stick around for more. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**Day 122**

**POV Hope**

Today is Landon’s death anniversary and all I can think about is the fact that I wish Josie was here to hold me.

She broke my heart and left me pieced to basically train to her death but I can’t help but miss her every single day.

 

**POV Josie**

I thought that if I broke up with Hope it would make this easier but it hasn’t.

Every day I wake up and wish she was the one I was waking up beside and every night I wish I could say goodnight one last time.

Today marks a year since Landon died and I wish I was back home to comfort Hope because knowing her she’s probably locked up in her room.

 

**Day 200**

**POV Hope**

I stand in front of the mirror with my gown on and cap in hand.

We may be a school for troubled supernatural kids but Dr. Saltzman still believes in the basic school system in order to maintain our human façade. So, today I graduate.

I know your graduation day is supposed to be one of your life milestone days but somehow today just feels like an ordinary day maybe even worse, it feels like the worst day.

You’re supposed to look out into the audience to see the faces of your family and friends but instead, I only see empty seats where my parents and Josie should be.

My aunt Freya and Keelin came with their 2-year-old son Vince named after his biological father Vincent and Davina, uncle Kol, aunt Beks, and Marcel was able to make it but it isn’t the same.

I love my family no matter how dysfunctional we are but we’ve all been through so much pain and hurt you can almost see it on our faces wherever we go.

I walked the stage, put on my best fake smile and got through the day.

I was packing my bags to leave when I heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Hope, do you have a minute?”

I turn around to find Dr. Saltzman standing by the door.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

I set my duffle bag down on my bed and walk over to Dr. Saltzman.

“I know you haven’t really thought about what to do after today but I was wondering if you would be interested in being a campus mentor.”

“Are you offering me a job, Dr. Saltzman?” I raise my eyebrows.

“Well, you’re one of the most powerful supernatural creatures there is so I guess you could say I’d rather have you here than out there doing who knows what.” Dr. Saltzman answered honestly.

“I don’t know. I’d have to think about it.” I’m hesitant to accept.

To be honest, I want this job. As much as I love New Orleans there isn’t a place for me there anymore and this school is the closest thing to home I have. But, the last thing I wanted was to be around when Josie got back.

“Okay, well you know where to find me when you decide.” Dr. Saltzman gave me a small nod before heading back out.

I pick the bag on the ground back up. I walk over to my desk. Sitting on top is the letter Josie gave me unopened.

I was too hurt to open it but I also didn't want to burn it up. So instead, I held onto it.

I grab the letter off my desk and put it in my back pocket.

*

I have my bag slung over my shoulder when I decide to make a quick stop before leaving.

Josie is the one who walked away from this relationship so I shouldn’t be the one too afraid to live life. She did say she wanted me to live a happy life after all.

I can’t say for sure that this is what I pictured when I thought happiness but it’s better than feeling stuck and alone in what was now the abandoned Mikaelson quarter.

I walk up to Dr. Saltzman’s office and knock.

“Come in!” I hear from behind the door.

“Hi,” I say.

“Hope, heading out now?” Dr. Saltzman looks up from his papers.

“Yeah, but before I go I actually wanted to accept that offer you made.”

“That was some quick thinking.”

“Yeah well, it’s either spend more time with you or time by myself in New Orleans and surprisingly enough you seem to be the lesser of the two bads.” I joke.

“Well, I’m flattered you feel that way and I’m excited to have you join us again.” Dr. Saltzman smiled.

“What exactly is a campus mentor?”

“Um, if I’m being honest, I’m not sure. I kind of made it up so I could offer you a position here at the school.”

I let out a laugh.

“You made up a job?”

“I wasn’t going to offer you a teaching position so I had to think of something on the fly. I mean I figured you could help kids fit in and train kids who are outgrowing my human strengths.” Dr. Saltman simply shrugs his shoulders.

“Ah, so I basically get to be a mini you.” I slowly nod my head.

“Let’s just stick with campus mentor.”

“Haha, okay. Well, my family is waiting outside so I better get going but I’ll see you soon. Also, make sure to take care of yourself, Dr. Saltzman. Like you said, you’re human after all.”

I say my goodbye and walk out.

 

**POV Josie**

“Hey mom, I’m just going to go for a quick walk.” I grab my sweater and head to the door.

“Okay, just make sure you’re back before dinner.” My mom says looking up from the book she was reading.

“Where are you going?” I turn my head to see Lizzie coming down the stairs.

“I’m going on a walk. Just getting some fresh air.”

“Oh okay, well you have fun doing that. Mom, Jared invited me over for dinner tonight. Can I go?” I walk out the front door before I hear the end of that conversation.

I pull out my earphones and phone out of my pocket.

I unwrap the earphones and put them into my phone. I unlock my phone and press shuffle and start to walk.

The first song that comes on, however, stops me in my tracks.

It’s our song.

It’s the song that Hope and I used to dance to. The song I played for Hope on nights she couldn’t fall asleep because of nightmares. The song I played as I cried myself to sleep the first month I was here.

I open up my phone to change the song but instead tap on the messages app.

I know I should let go by now but I’m still keeping track of time.

I know that today is Hope’s graduation day and I just wanted to send her a congratulations text.

I want to tell her how proud I am of her for making it this far and that I’m sorry for hurting her.

But I don’t.

Instead, I skip the song and continue walking. I let the early summer breeze flow through my hair as I walk through the streets of Belgium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, so many questions I'm assuming. Well, I'm glad cause that was my goal! I promise a lot will be answered in the later chapter. It's so fun pulling a Julie Plec on y'al hahaha. But don't hate me. I'll make sure your babies are safe and happy... eventually.
> 
> \- B


	11. Chapter 11: Actually, time doesn't heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I'm back I'm back! Soooooo, this is where the fun begins! These next few chapters have been a blast to write and I anticipate some great reactions from you guys. There's one iconic line from Lizzie this chapter (you'll know it when you read it ;)) and I have to give creds to an edit I saw on Instagram. Saw it a while back and knew I had to use it so creds to the owner of the line! With no further ado please enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**Day 334**

**POV Hope**

“Nice training today Raf,” I wipe the dripping sweat off my forehead.

“Yeah, you too.” Rafael grabs his water bottle and chugs the whole thing down.

“I’ll see you later then.” I start walking out of the gym.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Rafael calls out after me.

“What’d you mean?”

I know exactly why Raf is asking but the last thing I need is someone pitying me so I act confused.

“I don’t know, you just seemed a bit distracted today is all.” Rafael shrugs his shoulders.

“Everything’s fine.” I try to brush off his concern.

“Well, if you ever need to talk you know I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Raf.”

I turn back around and head back to my room.

Today counts 334 days since Josie left. I know it’s silly that I’m still keeping count but I can’t help it. Today also would have been our 1-year anniversary.

People always say that time will heal but why does it feel like time only makes things worse?

I finally arrive at my room. I open the door and my eyes linger on the stack of postcards sitting on my desk.

For the first few months the twins were gone, Lizzie sent me postcards from different parts of Europe they were traveling but as the months past the postcards became less frequent. I used to like Lizzie’s Instagram posts as well but constantly seeing Josie in pictures only hurt more so I ended up deleting Instagram altogether.

A part of me wanted to throw them away because anything Lizzie did reminded me of Josie but Lizzie and I have come too far to be friends for me to throw it out (quite literally) just like that.

I grab my things for the shower and head to the bathroom.

After I get cleaned up I walk over to the library to meet up with MG and Kaleb.

“Hey, you alright?” MG asks as I walk up to him and Kaleb.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that today?” I say in an aggravated voice.

“Sorry, you just looked a bit down,” MG says apologetically.

“It’s fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Just a long day is all but I’m fine.” I brush off the concerns once again.

“We should probably get on this research Dr. Saltzman wants us to do. The faster we finish the quicker I’m out of here.” Kaleb walks over to a bookshelf and starts roaming through the titles of each book.

“What are we looking for again?” MG lightly scratches his head.

“We’re trying to figure out where the whispering cauldron came from and what it does,” I explain.

“That sounds like some witchy woo stuff. So, why are we doing this? Shouldn’t the witches be the ones doing witchy woo research?” There’s an annoyance in Kaleb’s voice.

“I have no idea, Kaleb. He’s my boss and I’m technically your mentor so we do as what the big guy says.” My lips form a straight line.

“Since when do you listen to what the big guy says?” Kaleb asks.

“Since now apparently.” I let out a big sigh.

The boys and I spend the rest of the afternoon reading through old books only to find nothing.

“Well, that was a waste of my time.” Kaleb sank into his seat.

“I know you guys rather had spent your afternoon doing something else so thanks for doing this. Not that you really had a choice.”

“Of course, Hope, anytime,” MG replies enthusiastically.

“I’m off to dinner then, you coming MG?” Kaleb stands up from his seat and looks at MG.

“Yeah! See you later Hope.”

I watch the boys walk out of the library.

After a strenuous day, I should be hungry but I don’t feel like eating so instead I grab a book that caught my eye earlier and sit down.

As I open the book to start reading I hear the front door of the school open.

My heart skips a beat when I see who walks in.

I check my wrist as if the time has anything to do with this but a part of me starts to panic.

I hesitantly look back up.

Josie walks into the school with a French beret on her head and a suitcase in hand followed by Lizzie soon after.

Before I get a chance to look away, I make eye contact with Josie. I swear I see her eyes soften before she looks away.

Not wanting to have to run into the twins I quickly get up to go to my room but before I walk out of the library one more person walks in.

It’s Penelope Park.

That’s when my walk turns into a run.

I accidentally run into students in the hall as I sprint past them but I don’t stop to apologize.

The moment I step outside my clothes shred off my body as I shift into my wolf form. Right now, isn’t the time to be concerned about my clothes.

Josie is back earlier than I expected. Not that a month would have made a difference but I wasn’t ready to see her yet. If that wasn’t already bad enough she was with Penelope. Why?

I never particularly liked or hated Penelope but I always associated her with Josie and right now, the thoughts running through my mind are not helping with my emotions.

My heart is racing faster than it should but I’m running faster. I keep running until I feel like my lungs are going to explode.

After hours of running, I finally slow down and make my way over to the waterfront.

The nice thing about no longer being a student is not having a curfew. I could stay out here all night and no one would come looking for me but I know I would have to go inside eventually.

My gaze slowly shifts over to my right and memories of when Josie first told me she loved me flashes through my mind.

I shake my head trying to get the images out but it doesn’t help.

There are too many memories here. There are too many memories wherever I go. Now, they’re not just memories. Josie is back and I have no idea how I’m going to this.

Eventually, I stroll over to the abandoned house and shift back into my human form. I grab the set of clothes I left in the old wardrobe for emergencies like today.

By the time I walk back inside the school, it’s past curfew so I don’t expect to run into anyone but I'm wrong.

“Hey, Hope!” I’m greeted by Lizzie Saltzman’s welcoming smile.

Knowing my problem isn’t with Lizzie I put on my best fake smile.

“Hi, Lizzie. How was Europe?”

The last thing I want is to have to hold a conversation but in order to appear like I’m fine, I need to make small talk.

“Europe was amazing. Spending time with my mom all year was also a plus. I missed you so much!”

Before I can move or say anything Lizzie walks over and pulls me into a hug.

At first, I stand there frozen but I finally give in as my arms come up to return the embrace.

“I missed you too Lizzie.” I quietly respond.

Lizzie pulls back to look at me.

“Wait, didn’t you graduate last year? What are you still doing here?” Lizzie’s excited face turns into confusion.

“Yeah, I did. Your dad offered me a job so I work here now.”

“Really? He never told us that. Well, good for you. I guess we’ll be seeing more of you around then.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure.” I try to sound enthusiastic and fail.

“Shouldn’t you be in your room? It’s past curfew.” I try to wrap up the conversation before it gets awkward.

“Yes, but I’m kind of jet-lagged so I was going to go talk to my dad for a bit,” Lizzie explains.

“Ah, have fun with that then.” I start to walk away.

My back is towards Lizzie when I hear her start talking again.

“I hope you’re doing okay Hope. I’m not the only one who missed you.” I stop in my tracks but I don’t turn around.

After a second I start walking away and that’s the last I hear from Lizzie for the night.

 

**POV Josie**

As I’m unpacking my suitcase I hear a knock on my door.

“Come in!” I yell still focused on getting this done.

“Hey Jojo,” I turn my head to find Penelope standing by the door.

“Hey,” After returning the greeting I turn my focus back to my clothes

“How are you doing?” Penelope slowly makes her way over to me.

“I’m fine.” Is all I say.

“Josie, I know you better than that. You’re not fine.”

I feel a hand rest on my back.

“I didn’t think she’d be here.” I quietly say.

Giving up, I put my clothes back down and sit down on my bed.

“I’m sorry,” Is all Penelope manages to say.

“Omg… she probably thinks you and I are back together.” I bury my face in my hands.

“Uh, not to be insensitive here but why would that matter? I thought you were the one who broke up with her?”

I look up from my hands.

“I don’t know Penelope, clearly she wasn’t in a good place when she saw us. The only time she runs off like that is if she needs to wolf out and the only time she needs to wolf out is if she’s either restless or pissed and I’m guessing this time it was the latter.” I huff out the last part.

“I know you still care about her Josie but you can’t keep being concerned about what she thinks. You guys broke up and have been broken up for almost a year now.” Penelope sits down next to me.

“I don’t just care about her Penelope. I’m still in love with her.” I snap back.

I see a flash of hurt cross Penelope’s face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.” I slowly shake my head.

“It’s fine. Clearly, you have a lot going on right now. I’ll just leave you to your unpacking and thinking. If you need me you know where to find me.”

I just sit there as I watch Penelope walk out of my room.

It’s weird to be back. Almost painful. The last memory I have of this room is me breaking the heart of the love of my life and watching her storm out.

I used to think Penelope was the love of my life but then I fell for Hope. But I watched both of them walk out of my life because I kept pushing them away.

Every day since I left I wish I hadn’t. I wish I stayed and held Hope through her hard times. I wish I stayed and got to watch Hope walk the stage with the proudest smile on my face. I wish I stayed and reminded Hope how much I love her. But no, I left.

I know why I did what I did and no matter how much I regret hurting her I knew I did what I had to. Or at least I think I did.

I sit on my bed with all these feelings I’ve been pushing out finally flooding back in.

All the what if’s and maybe’s were driving me crazy.

 

**A couple weeks later**

I grab my tray of food and sit down at my usual table.

Soon after, Lizzie sits down next to me and MG and Kaleb across from us.

“So, how’s it like being back at school?” MG starts a conversation.

“You know, just the usual. Going to boring classes and dealing with people I hate.” Lizzie shrugs as she takes a bite into her sandwich.

“How about you Josie?” MG turns his attention towards me, however, I miss his question.

Hope walks into the dining hall in her usual black washed out jeans and a leather jacket. Unintentionally, she and I make eye contact and for some reason, it lasts longer than I expected. Uncomfortable, I turn my head away and try to look down at my food.

“What just happened there?” Kaleb darted his eyes between Josie and Hope.

“Hope and Josie are having one of their unresolved sexual tension staring matches.” Lizzie casually responds.

“Lizzie!” I jab my sister on the side.

I hear both MG and Kaleb try to hide their snickers.

“What? It’s not like I said anything untrue.” Lizzie doesn’t seem fazed.

“Shut up. You can’t be saying stuff like that.” I say in a frustrated voice.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry I’ll stop. But seriously, you need to either stop pining over her or go talk to her. You can’t keep staring at her whenever she walks into a room.” Lizzie takes another bite out of her sandwich.

At this point I’m too annoyed to respond so I just throw her a glare and start eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy it's me again. I know you guys were expecting some Hosie interactions this chapter and there was a wee bit but I apologize if I disappointed you. But, don't you worry. Moving forward from here there will be plenty of Hosie interactions alongside some other great ones too. Just hang in there so I can make it up to you soon!
> 
> \- B


	12. Chapter 12: Let's forget just for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who it is again! Yeah! It's me. I know today is supposed to be April fools day with cruel jokes and all but I honestly thought I'd treat you guys to another chapter instead. I've put your poor souls through enough already. LIke always, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> \- B

**POV Hope**

Today is Remembrance Day. Like I do every year I sit down at the windowsill with some paper and pen in hand. This year I’m writing a fourth letter for Landon.

“Dear dad,” I start writing.

“If I’m being honest, it’s been over 3 years and I still miss you.”

As I continue to write my letter I feel silent tears roll down my face. I quickly wipe them off with the back of my sleeve before anyone notices.

I move onto my next letter.

“Dear mom, I wish you were here now more than ever. I know this is stupid but there’s this girl that broke my heart but I still love her. I wish you were here to tell me what to do.” My hand stops writing as I let out a sad sigh.

I look up as if to find students walking around but when there’s nothing to look at I start writing again.

I walk out of the school with my 4 letters in hand and make my way towards the cemetery.

There I find Raf putting his letters down for his girlfriend and Landon, Dr. Saltzman scattering his fair share of letters and Dorian gently placing his letters to his family on the cemetery stones.

Not wanting to have to talk to anybody I quickly scatter my letters and head back inside.

Today’s just one of those days where I just want to be alone. Although many of the kid here have gone through loss it almost feels like I suffer through my pain alone. No one quite understands so I just accept that fact and give myself today to be detached from the world.

 

**POV Josie**

Up until this past year I never really had to write letters on Remembrance Day. I knew I was lucky I didn’t have to but I always wondered what it felt like to lose somebody you love. I can’t say I loved neither Jo or Landon but watching Jo dissipate in my hands and Landon’s cold body being carried in by his brother wasn’t easy.

I don’t think it would be right for me to write to Landon but I feel the urge to write to Jo.

After I finish writing my letter I walk out to the cemetery to join my dad.

“Hey baby, what are you doing out here?” My dad pulls me into a side embrace.

“I know it’s stupid but I wanted to write a letter to Jo.” I lift my hand to show him the letter.

I see a flash of pain in my dad’s eyes.

“No, that’s not stupid at all. I’m glad you did.” My dad gives me a sad smile before pulling me in for a full hug.

I stand there in silence with my dad as we watch the other students scatter their letters.

As my eyes roam the cemetery a particular person catches my attention.

From across the grounds, I see Hope scattering her letters and quickly leaving. I feel a wince of pain pass through my chest.

Without thinking I follow after her.

Soon after, I find myself standing in front of Hope’s room.

I raise my hand to knock but hesitate and bring it back down.

What would I say when she opens the door? Would she even open the door at all?

Just as I turn to walk away I hear the door open.

“Josie?” Hope is standing in front of me.

“Hope,” I breathe out.

“What are you doing here?” Her words come out sharp.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” I confess.

I see Hope hesitate for a second before she speaks again.

“Do you want to come in?” Hope opens the door wider.

I’m taken back by the invitation. I didn’t even expect Hope to open the door let alone invite me in. If I came this far I thought I might as well accept the invite.

“Sure,” I say before I step inside the room.

I watch as Hope sits down on her bed. I’m not exactly sure what to do now so I awkwardly stand by the door.

I haven’t been in Hope’s room in months but nothing’s changed. Hope’s bed is made like usual and there’s a canvas and a set of paint sitting next to the door. My eyes roam around the room until they land on a piece of paper sitting on Hope’s desk. It’s the letter.

“I never read it.” My attention is brought back to Hope.

I can hear the pain in Hope’s voice.

I slowly make my way over to Hope’s bed. I stand in front of her waiting for a second until she gives me permission to sit down.

“Dear Hope,” I start.

I see the confused look on Hope’s face but I continue anyway.

“I know they say that we’re still kids and we’re too young to know what love is but I think they’re wrong. Actually, I know they’re wrong.”

Hope finally catches on.

“Before I met you I only knew love as pain. I only knew what it felt like to be heartbroken by it rather than filled with joy by it. Loving you has been the greatest joy in my life.”

I see a faint but visible smile form on Hope’s face.

“That’s why I’m leaving.”

That’s when I see the smile drop.

“I’m sorry I’m doing this through a letter. I should know better than anyone that this isn’t how things should go but it has to. I can’t bear to see the hurt on your face when I tell you that I’m leaving. I can’t bear to see the pain in your eyes when I tell you that I love you too much to be with you. So, instead, I’m being a coward and writing this in a letter. I’m writing this letter so I don’t have to watch you get hurt because of me.”

I pause when I see tears fall from Hope’s face.

“I wish things weren’t the way they are but they are. I love you Hope Mikaelson and I hope you remember that above all else. Josie.” I finish.

Suddenly Hope’s lips crash onto mine.

Not expecting it I don’t know what to do but only after a second of thinking I kiss back.

I taste the salt of Hope’s tears on her lips. Without realizing, my hand finds its way up to Hope’s face.

Hope starts to become aggressive as her tongue grazes my lips and without hesitation, I return the gesture.

I then feel Hope’s hand slowly make its way up my thigh. I pull away breathing heavy.

“Hope,” I start.

“Please,” Hope says desperately leaning her forehead against mine.

I know what I’m about to do is wrong but there are so many emotions happening at once that I just let it happen.

I lean back in to kiss Hope.

Instantly, I feel her hunger again.

Hope gently but roughly pushes me down as she straddles my body.

She quickly pulls off her shirt and tosses it to the ground.

Laying here with Hope above me I stare in awe. I’ve missed Hope. Every part of her.

I see a hint of yellow in Hope’s eyes just before she leans down to bring her lips back against mine.

My hands sit on her waist as hers traces my body underneath my shirt.

I hold onto Hope’s waist and swiftly flip our bodies over so I'm now on top.

Hope may be the tribrid here but I know my own strength when it comes to us.

My move earns a smirk from Hope.

I mimic Hope’s previous action and toss my shirt on top of Hope’s.

I don’t waste any time to make my way back down to Hope. This time kissing her collarbone instead.

I start placing sloppy kisses across her collarbone and on her neck. I feel her throat vibrate as she lets out a pleased growl.

Hope is clearly enjoying this but she wants dominance so she throws me back over one last time.

 This time it’s her turn to mimic my moves. Her kisses start from my neck trailing down my body nipping at different places as she goes.

I arch my back as her placement of kisses become lower.

She glances up at me one last time before she tears off my skirt with her bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You found out what was in the letter! What'd you think? Did I do justice? Was it too sappy? Was it too cliché? Ah, why am I the anxious one here? I thought I was supposed to hold the narrative.
> 
> \- B


	13. Chapter 13: Not much of a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, what's happening? 3 new chapters in one day?! Yes, you heard me right. I had a burst of ideas the other night and prewrote 3 chapters. I was going to space them out and give myself time to write more but honestly, I think I'm more impatient to post them than you guys are to read them. Some fun stuff happens this chapter so let's get a conversation going! Also, just to clear up some misunderstandings. This isn’t a three way phosie story. That was a mistag of the story and I apologize if that misled anyone. This is strictly Hosie. I know I’ve been breaking a lot of hearts so this chapter is a bit more lighthearted. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**POV Josie**

I wake up to the warmth of the sun on my face and the heat of Hope’s body against mine.

This is what I missed most about Mystic Falls. Waking up to Hope in my arms and watching her chest rise and fall as she sleeps peacefully.

I spend a few minutes just staring. I feel a twinge of guilt when I see the dark circles under Hope’s eyes. Probably from sleepless nights painting or running in the woods.

My eyes then travel down to her lips. Soft, pink and just so kissable.

I don’t want to wake Hope but I can’t help myself. I snuggle closer to Hope and gently place my lips against hers.

I pull away only to be greeted by Hope’s bright blue eyes.

“Good morning love,” Hope says in a husky voice.

That too I missed.

“Good morning beautiful.” I smile.

Hope leans back in to kiss me. This time her hand traces my body.

Hope pulls away to look at me.

“I’ve missed you.” Hope softly says.

“I’ve missed you too.” I touch my forehead against hers.

“But this can’t happen again, Hope.”

A frown forms on Hope’s face.

I slowly get up feeling Hope’s arms fall off my body.

“I thought we were having a good time?” I hear the hurt and confusion in her voice.

“We were,” I put on my top and turn to face Hope.

“But we broke up for a reason Hope. Last night was great and I missed you I really did but we can’t do this.”

“Is this because of Penelope?” Jealousy pierces Hope’s words.

“What? No, why would you think that?” I’m taken back by the accusation.

“I’m assuming it wasn’t a coincidence you and your ex came back to school on the same day at the same time. You’ve also been spending a lot of time with her lately.”

At this point, Hope is sitting up facing me.

“No, Hope, I’m not back together with Penelope. Nothing ever happened between us.” I watch Hope’s suspicious eyes soften.

“The reason we went to Europe was because there was a coven of witches there that could help Lizzie and I and they just happen to be Penelope’s coven. I had no idea until I got there. We ended up spending a lot of time together but she knew I was still in love with you so she respected that.”

I know I don’t have to defend myself but the last thing I want to do is hurt Hope more.

“You’re still in love with me?” Hope raises her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes at the fact that that’s all Hope got from my point.

“Of course, I’m still in love with you Hope. I have been for the longest time and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to stop.” I admit.

“Then why do you keep running away?” Hope narrows her eyes.

“I already told you, Hope. I’m not running away. I’m just making sure you don’t have to plan a funeral for another person in your life." The last part comes out harsher than I intend it to.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” I shake my head in self-disappointment.

“No, I get it. Everyone I love dies. Hence, me loving you means you’re going to die.” Hope responds sharply.

"You know that's not what I meant." I softly say.

I don't get a response so I turn back around and lean down to pick up my skirt which was torn into two.

Lifting the separate pieces in my hands I turn to face Hope.

“Was this really necessary?” Hope's serious composure breaks as she lets out a small chuckle.

“You didn’t seem to mind it last night.” Her smile turns into a smirk.

“Okay well, I don’t have anything to wear back to my room now.” I try to be serious.

“You can borrow one of my skirts.”

I watch as Hope gets out of the bed and grab a robe and drape it around her body.

She then walks over to her dresser and walks back with a skirt in hand.

“Thanks.” I take the skirt from her and quickly put it on.

Hope just sits in silence watching me get ready.

“I’ll see you around Hope,” I say as I open the door to leave.

“That you will Josie.” Hope gives me one last smile before I walk out.

Thankfully the halls are pretty empty so I don’t have to worry about running into anyone on my way over to my room.

My only concern is what Lizzie is going to say. She’s definitely up right now and probably ready to bombard me with questions.

I stop in front of my bedroom door, take a deep breath in preparation for what I'm about to walk into and walk inside.

Just as expected, I find Lizzie sitting on my bed with her arms crossed.

“Where the hell were you last night. Oh my god, are those hickeys on your collarbone?” Lizzie’s eyes revert to my exposed collarbone.

Confused, I walk over to the mirror and indeed there are several hickeys lining my collarbone.

“Hope,” I whisper under my breath.

“Were you with Penelope last night?” Lizzie asks as if to accuse me of something.

“What? No, of course not.” I respond quickly.

“Who gave you those then? Wait, don’t tell me you slept with Hope.” Lizzie walks up closer to me.

I hesitate to respond.

“You did! That explains why you’re wearing a skirt that clearly doesn’t belong to you.” Lizzie’s eyes scan my outfit.

“You can’t tell anyone Lizzie.” I almost beg.

“I mean I figured you guys would get back together but thought you guys would take the more traditional route.”

“We’re not back together,” I say in a low voice.

“So, it was just a booty call? Didn’t know Josie Saltzman did booty calls.” Lizzie raises an eyebrow.

“No, Lizzie, it wasn’t like that. It’s complicated okay? Can you just help me find a way to cover these up?” I wave my hand around my neck.

“Okay, if you say so. Here, try this.”

Lizzie grabs a scarf from her closet and brings it over to me.

I wrap it around my neck and take a look in the mirror. It doesn’t fully cover everything but it will have to do.

I spend the rest of the day overly self-conscious that someone might see the marks Hope left behind that I lose focus in class.

“Earth to Josie.” Penelope stands in front of me snapping her fingers.

“Hi, hey, sorry. Is class already over?” I take a look around to find the classroom almost empty.

“Yeah, everyone’s heading over to dinner. You going?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

I grab my stuff and follow Penelope to the dining hall.

I put my stuff down at the table Lizzie and MG are sitting at and walk over to the line to get my food.

Of course, the person that stands right behind me is Hope.

“Nice scarf.”

I turn around to find Hope smirking at me.

“Hickeys!” I yell under my breath.

“You left 5 of them and Lizzie saw them the moment I walked into a room.”

Hope just stands there laughing.

“I’m sorry, can’t help my impulses.” Hope simply shrugs.

“Ugh, these are going to take forever to go away.” I turn around in frustration.

I ignore Hope for the rest of the line and surprisingly she leaves me alone.

 

**POV Hope**

I stare at Josie as she grabs her food and places them on her plate. I’ve clearly aggravated her so I choose not to bother her anymore.

I didn’t expect last night to happen but I don’t regret it did, however, I don’t think I can say the same for Josie.

I should’ve known better than to think everything was going to be fine afterward. I’m supposed to hate her and she’s supposed to be living her life but I’m still here and she’s back in my life and we’re not going to be able to avoid each other forever.

I watch as Josie joins Lizzie and the rest of her friends at her usual table. A part of me is tempted to go join her until I see Penelope sit down next to her. I quickly then turn around and look for a different table to sit at.

I find Raf sitting by himself so I decide to join him instead.

“Hey, Raf,” I pull out a chair and sit down.

He must have been deep in thoughts because he seems startled by my presence.

“Oh, hey Hope.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you were doing.”

“Oh no, you weren’t, just thinking was all.” Raf gently shakes his head.

“A penny for your thought?”

I don’t want to pry but people like Raf and me, we need people to ask us what’s going up in our heads or else we’ll eventually get lost in it.

“Just small things here and there like being an alpha and still having to keep up with school.”

Raf picks up his fork and starts to eat the food on his plate.

“Ah, I get it. I know it must be hard to be an alpha. I remember when my mom would come home after long days of breaking up arguments of grown men fighting over who’s going to be the “tough guy” in the next fight.”

I let out a laugh and Raf joins me.

“I didn’t know your mom was an alpha.”

“Yeah, I don’t really talk about it much but she used to lead the Crescent wolf pack.”

“Wait, your mom is Hayley Marshall? The legendary hybrid alpha in wolf history?”

I raise my eyebrows at the honorary title of my mother.

“You’ve heard of her?”

“Have I heard of her? Are you kidding me, she’s in every book about werewolves around here. I did my research paper on her for my supernatural leaders unit in history class.”

I can’t help but laugh at Raf’s dorkish excitement over this.

“I didn’t know my mom was that famous. But yeah, that’s her. I guess she deserves to be gushed over. She was kinda amazing after all.” I say the last part almost arrogantly.

“No wonder you’re such as badass. Not that you need biological genes for it but you’re the daughter of the supernatural world’s most infamous original hybrid and most well-known hybrid alpha.”

I find Raf awe adorable.

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me.” I try to move the conversation in a different direction.

“I guess maybe a little.” Raf lets out a shaky laugh.

“Well, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Raf shyly scratches head as his facial features soften.

We spend the remainder of dinnertime finishing our food and having different short conversations.

I’m heading over to my room when I somehow find myself alone in the hall with Penelope Park.

Attempting to ignore her, I pick up my speed.

“Hope,” I feel Penelope place her hand on my arm stopping me in my tracks.

I let out a big sigh and turn around.

“Hi, Penelope.”

“Look, I know you probably hate me so I’ll make this quick. I don’t know what happened between you two before she came to Europe but you’re both clearly in love with each other. I know Josie, she’ll always put other people’s happiness before hers so just don’t make the same mistake I did by letting her go. Keep fighting for her and remind her that she’s allowed to be happy to.”

That’s not what I was expecting to hear when Penelope opened her mouth.

“I’m never going to stop fighting Penelope but I can’t make a person stay if they don’t want to.” I achingly reply.

“You’re right. You can’t make someone stay if they don’t want to but who’s to say Josie doesn’t want to.”

With that Penelope walks away leaving me alone in the hall.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't let history repeat itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, the chapter y'all have been waiting for. It's sappy, it's fluffy, it's cheesy, it's cliché, and most importantly, it's happy. Please enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**POV Hope**

I’m standing here alone in the hall trying to process what Penelope just said.

Could what she said be true?

It doesn’t make any sense. How does someone love a person but keep pushing them away?

I start to question everything until I remember all the nights Josie stayed when I walked away.

For months I had pushed Josie away, too scared to commit. She was the one that was fighting for us when I gave her every reason not to. She never gave up on making me the happiest I’ve ever been so why am I not doing the same now?

Without thinking twice, I impulsively walk over to Josie’s room.

I walk up to the door, take a deep breath and knock.

Only seconds later I’m greeted by Josie.

"Hope,"

“Can I come in?”

Josie seems surprised to see me but not unwelcoming.

“Yeah of course.”

Josie pulls open the door wider giving me space to walk in.

“Is everything okay?” Josie frowns with concern.

I don’t answer at first.

I look down at my hands which have been fidgeting with nervousness and compose my confidence.

I finally look back up at Josie.

“Before you say anything please hear me out.”

All I receive is a hesitant nod in response.

“My dad spent years pining after the love of his life but he valued being the king of New Orleans more ending up losing her.”

I see Josie’s brows furrow.

“My mom loved my uncle Elijah more than I’ve seen anyone love someone else but instead of them being happy together I got to watch my mom be alone and be in pain for years. Now, all three of them are dead.”

At this point, Josie seems confused and a bit distraught by my dreadful start of a speech.

“What I’m trying to say Josie is that I may be the most powerful creature to ever exist but for some reason when I’m around you I feel powerless. I feel like I’m watching from afar as my world is spinning on a whole other axis. I don’t want to be like my parents. I don’t want to make the mistake of letting go of the love of my life because of the what ifs. I’d rather take the risks, fight the storm, and feel the pain of love than to just sit here and watch you walk further and further away from me. I love you, Josie Saltzman, more than you could ever know and I don’t know if I can live another day without you.”

I let out a nervous sigh and stop to stare at Josie. Her expression is hard to read. I start panicking wondering if I just made a huge mistake doing this.

Josie opens her mouth to say something but then closes it.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this.” I look down at my hands once again but this time apologetically.

I then see Josie’s feet move closer to me.

“Don’t be sorry.” I feel Josie take my hands into hers.

“You, Hope Mikaelson, have made me feel things I’ve never felt before. This past week has been one of the most confusing weeks of my life when it shouldn’t have been. There are so many things I’ve done and not done that I regret and wish I could take back but loving you is not one of them.”

My head perks up to meet Josie’s deep brown eyes.

“Was I scared? Yes. Am I still terrified? Absolutely. But it isn't about just me and I should have realized that sooner.” Josie gently shakes her head.

“It’s okay to be scared, Josie.” I say in a whisper as I bring my hands up to her face.

“You and I, we’ve been through more than a person could ever imagine but we’re still here. We’re still fighting. Just let me keep fighting with you, by your side.”

“I’m so sorry Hope.” Josie’s voice breaks.

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry for all the nights I didn’t call. I’m sorry for all the nights I kept you up because of what I did. And I’m sorry for thinking walking away would fix all of this.”

Josie is now fully sobbing.

“You know what they say, love makes you do stupid things.” I let out a shaky laugh.

I see a small smile grow on Josie’s face.

“The stupidest.”

Josie leans down letting her lips hover over mine.

“I love you.” She breathes out.

I simply respond by closing the gap between us.

“About time you guys made up.”

Josie and I both jerk our heads up to face the door.

“Were you standing there the whole time Lizzie?” Josie asks her sister in a startled voice.

“I was going to come into MY bedroom but I heard Hope’s voice so I just waited out here instead,” Lizzie responded sounding unimpressed.

I can’t help but let out a laugh.

“Okay, well I think it’s time for me to go back to my room now but I’ll see you tomorrow?” I ask facing Josie.

“Yeah, definitely.” Josie pulls me into one more chaste kiss.

“Ugh. As much as I missed Josie not being an emotional wreck I did not miss the PDA.” Lizzie disturbingly waves her hand around us.

This earns a laugh from both of us.

“Goodnight Lizzie. I missed you too.” I give her a warm smile before I walk out of the room.

 

**POV Josie**

I stand in the middle of my room with the biggest smile on my face.

“If I knew Hope would make you this happy I would’ve dragged you back home sooner.” Lizzie rolls her eyes at me.

All of a sudden, my smile disappears and I start to feel panic creep into my chest.

“What if I ruin this again Lizzie? What if I hurt her again and she hates me forever.” I desperately turn to my sister.

“Woah Josie, calm down.” Lizzie starts walking closer to me.

“You two just braved the storm for a Romina and Juliet love story, there is no way I’m letting you screw that up again. As much as I hate constantly walking in on my best friend and my twin sister I’d choose that over your unhappiness any day.” I corner of my lips start to rise at my sister’s comforting words.

“Now, I told Hope I’d kill her if she hurt you but I may just have to make the same threat towards you Josie. Who knows, maybe Hope will be my new favorite now.” Lizzie nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

“Hey there! You can love my girlfriend but you can’t replace me with her.” I gently shove Lizzie.

“Hahaha, I’m kidding. No one can ever replace you, Josie.”

Lizzie pulls me into a tight hug. She then takes a step back and looks at me.

“I know I haven’t been the best sister in the past but I promise that I’ll be here for you when you need me. You deserve to be happy Jo.” An apologetic smile forms on Lizzie’s face.


	15. Chapter 15: Always and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is finally here! So! Some announcements. After some deep thinking, I've decided to make this the last chapter of this story. I have loved all your guys' love and support and I would not have been able to write this story without you guys. This chapter really does bring it home and I hope leaves a full circle ending. I had so much fun writing this and because I wanted it to be perfect it took a couple of days for me to post it. Not only is this the last chapter of the story this is the longest chapter yet. Nearly 4k words y'all! There was actually so much more I wanted to add but it was getting ridiculously long so I had to stop myself where I did. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing. Thank you for this short but amazing journey! Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**A few months later**

**POV Hope**

It’s a quiet afternoon and the school is nearly empty from everyone going home for Thanksgiving break.

Josie and I are laying on her bed with my laptop propped up on our laps scrolling through Netflix.

“Hey, babe?” I turn to look at Josie.

“Hmm?” Josie keeps her focus foward looking for a movie as she responds with a hum.

“Do you want to come to New Orleans with me for Thanksgiving this year?”

I run my fingers lightly up and down my girlfriend’s arm.

This gets Josie’s attention. She stops scrolling through the list of movies and looks at me.

“Really?” She asks in almost disbelief.

I sit to properly face Josie.

“Yeah.” Josie’s face starts to light up.

“I know this year your family couldn’t do anything so Lizzie’s staying with MG and you decided to stay with them but I want you to meet my family and maybe spend some time alone away from here.”

“I would have to ask my dad but I would love to Hope.”

Josie’s adorable smile appears on her face.

“Really?”

This was the answer I was hoping for but for some reason, I’m surprised by her immediate response.

“Yeah! I would love to meet your family and see where you grew up. Maybe I can get them to tell me a few embarrassing stories about you.” Josie winks.

“Okay, I take it back. I’m going by myself.” I playfully joke.

“Nooo babe, I’m kidding. I’ll be good, I promise.” Josie moves in closer to me wrapping her arm around my waist.

She looks up at me with her irresistible pout.

“Okay.” I let out a breath and give Josie a quick peck on the lips.

“Yayyy, road trip and Thanksgiving with my girlfriend.”

Josie lightly pumps her fist in the air.

I let out a chuckle and just admire this simple moment. Watching Josie smile while I held her close to me. This is what I’ve always wanted and I couldn’t have asked for more.

“Wait,” Josie abruptly sits up.

“Aren’t you leaving in 2 days? I should probably ask my dad right now then.” Before I can answer Josie shoots up from the bed and starts running out the door.

“Stay right there, I’ll be right back!” I hear Josie’s voice yell down the hall.

I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as pure but full as Josie. I know I’d do anything to make sure I have her forever by my side.

 

**POV Josie**

I rush down the halls and run into my dad’s office.

“Hey Josie, is everything okay?” My dad looks up from his desk with concern.

“Yeah! I was just wondering if I could go to New Orleans with Hope to celebrate Thanksgiving with her family this week.” I quickly ask in one breathe.

At first, my dad seems hesitant.

“Um, I don’t know Josie. You two driving by yourselves all the way to New Orleans? It’s also not the safest place there honey.”

“Dad, Hope was going to drive there by herself anyway so I’d just be keeping her company and for the matter of safety, I’m going to be surrounded by Mikaelson witches and Original vampires. I think this is the safest place I could possibly be.” I argue back.

My dad pauses to think for a second. His face shifts as if he’s cataloging different emotions to get to the right one but finally he opens his mouth to speak.

“Okay fine.” He lets out a defeated sigh.

“Thank you, dad!” I run over to his desk to give him a hug.

“Just make sure that the Mikaelson’s know you’re going and tell them if anything happens to you I’m hunting their asses down.” My dad starts to become protective.

I let out a laugh.

“Dad, don’t worry, it’s going to be fine. I’ll have Hope call them today.”

“Yeah okay, and ah… um… be safe and uh…” My dad starts to stammer.

“Ew dad, no we don’t have to talk about this. I’m leaving now.”

Disturbed by the conversation my dad just attempted to have, I hurry out of his office and back to my room.

“So?” I’m greeted by Hope still sitting on my bed on her laptop.

“He said yes! And I’m pretty sure he tried to give me “the talk” and it was very disturbing.” I shake my head trying to get my dad’s voice out of my head.

“Oh wow, that sounds fun. I’m glad I wasn’t there to witness that.” Hope says while laughing.

“Yeah, me too.”

I walk over to the bed and crawl back inside next to Hope.

“Did you decide what movie to watch while I was gone?” I rest my head on Hope’s chest feeling it rise and fall as she breathes.

“I was thinking Tangled?”

“That’s my favorite movie!” I look at Hope excitedly.

“I know.” Hope gives me a knowing smile and places a kiss on my head.

*

“You’re actually leaving me on Thanksgiving? And for what, to meet your girlfriend’s family? You can do that any other time. Now, I have to deal with dad’s mopey single’s “I’m happy” holiday depression by myself.” I look up from my suitcase to face my whining sister.

“Lizzie,” I cock my head in understanding.

“I know I know, Hope is the love of your life and this is a much-needed getaway,” Lizzie rolls her eyes knowing there’s no way of convincing me to stay.

“But still. We’ve never spent this much time apart before. I’m just going to miss my twin sister.” Lizzie’s annoyed expression turns into a pout.

“I’ll miss you too Liz but it’s only 4 days. I’ll be back before you know it and I’ll even call every night before bed.”

“Deal.” Lizzie’s face brightens up at the compromise.

“You ready babe?”

Both Lizzie and I’s attention turns towards the door.

“Almost, just have to grab one more thing.” I walk over to my dresser.

“Are you still trying to convince her to stay?” I hear Hope asking Lizzie.

“Nope. I decided I’m going to brave this holiday isolation and make the best out of it.” I shake my head at what probably is a genuine answer.

“Haha, well I’m glad because I don’t plan on leaving here without Josie.”

I then feel Hope walk up behind me.

“What are you looking for?” Hope rests her chin on my shoulder.

“This.” I open up my jewelry box and pull out the bracelet Hope gave me.

I feel Hope’s head lift off of my shoulder.

“You held onto that?” Hope sounds stunned.

“Of course.” I put the bracelet on my wrist and turn my body to face Hope.

“Even though I was miles away and we were broken up I wanted to keep a part of you with me. This reminded me why I loved you. Why I still love you now.” I say with a sad smile on my face.

“I’m glad you kept it.”

Hope’s arms snake around my waist as she plants a kiss on my lips.

“Not to ruin this very lovestruck movie moment but you guys couldn’t wait till you were in the car or something to be all lovey dovey?”

Just for that comment, I pull Hope in for a deeper more passionate kiss earning a disturbed sound from Lizzie.

Hope’s lips form a smile as she pulls away from me.

“Okay, I think that’s enough of torturing Lizzie.”

“Thank you, Hope,” Lizzie says passively.

“Why don’t you go load the car. I have to talk to your dad about something before we leave.”

I look at Hope confused but decide it’s something I don’t need to be worried about right now.

Hope gives me one more quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room.

*

After hours of driving, almost hitting one too many deers, panicked stops at gas stations and a couple of hurling incidents later we pull up at the Mikaelson’s mansion gate.

“Welcome to New Orleans and the Mikaelson home.” Hope turns to look at me with a beaming smile.

We get out of the car and are greeted by Hope’s family.

“Aunt Freya!” Hope runs over to her aunt to give her a hug.

“Do I not get a hug from my favorite niece?” I hear a thick British accent coming from one of the family members standing there which I presume is her uncle Kol.

“Of course, you get a hug uncle Kol.” Hope then walks over to him and falls into his arms.

Hope makes her round of hellos. Not really knowing what to do, I awkwardly walk towards the crowd.

Finally, Hope turns around to face me.

“Guys, this is Josie, by girlfriend.” She introduces me to everyone.

“Josie, this is my aunt Freya and her wife Keelin and their son.” Hope points to a small family of three standing in front of me.

“This is my uncle Kol, the mischief of the family and his wife Davina.”

“That is true.” The tall man nods in agreement.

“And finally, this is my aunt Rebekah and technically adopted brother Marcel who also happen to be aunt Rebekah’s husband.”

Hope chuckles at the complicated relationship of her family.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed I take a deep breath before greeting everyone.

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet all of you guys. Hope has told me a lot about you all.”

I smile shyly and unconsciously lean into Hope’s side.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too Josie, Hope never stops talking about you.”

I see Hope blush at her aunt Beks’ comment.

“What can I say, she’s pretty amazing.” Hope’s hand intertwines with mine.

“She really must be, seeing that she’s wearing our family crest.” Aunt Beks eyes my bracelet.

“I’m honored to be wearing this and I don’t take this lightly.” I respectfully respond.

I start to feel more comfortable than I did when I first walked in.

Eventually, we move our bags out of the car and into Hope’s room which is gigantic and beautiful. The walls are covered in a rustic washed out pink wallpaper with paintings which she must have painted hanging from different parts of the walls. In the middle of the room is a neatly made king size bed with not much on it. Simple just the way Hope likes it. This room resembles Hope perfectly but at the same time captures a whole new side of her I’ve never seen. It holds real memories and a time of joy in Hope’s life before she went through everything.

 

**POV Hope**

I’m waiting downstairs for Josie. She wanted to change out of her road trip clothes and wash up before dinner.

“How are things with you and Josie?” Aunt Beks curiously asks.

“Things are great.” I can’t help but beam at the mention of my girlfriend’s name.

“So, no more hating her?” Uncle Kol asks genuinely.

“Hating who?”

I turn my head to see Josie walk up next to me.

No one answers for a moment. Realizing who we were talking about, Josie’s face drops.

“Oh,”

“Ignore Kol here. He sometimes doesn’t think twice before running his mouth.” Aunt Beks not so slightly slaps uncle Kol.

“Ow,” Uncle Kol throws a glare at his sister before turning his attention to Josie.

“As much I hate saying this, she’s right. Just ignore me, darling. I’m just protective of my niece here. She deserves the best person possible.” Uncle Kol apologizes to Josie in his own twisted way.

“And she is.” I bring Josie’s hand to my lips trying to reassure her.

I notice that Josie is clearly uncomfortable so I try to divert everyone’s attention to a new conversation.

“So, how’s traveling been aunt Beks?”

Before she has a chance to answer I hear aunt Freya calling us over for dinner.

“I’ll catch you up later.” Aunt Beks gives me a smile before walking over to the dining room.

Dinner is an amazing spread as usual. I’m assuming Marcel or Uncle Kol compelled someone to set all of this up for us.

Josie and I take a seat at the table with the rest of my family and start eating.

“Josie, what’s it been like dating a Mikaelson?” Marcel looks up from his plate and asks lightheartedly.

I see Josie hesitate a bit before she responds.

“A handful.” She jokes.

“Wow, thanks, babe.” I sarcastically respond.

“I feel you there.” Marcel agrees with Josie.

“Mhmm.” I watch as Keelin and Davina nod in unison.

All the Mikaelsons turn to our partners in disbelief at this sudden attack. This earns a laugh from everyone.

“So, are there any embarrassing stories of Hope that I should know about?” Clearly comfortable now, Josie inquires my family.

“Well, there was a time where Hope had a secret girlfriend.”

I choke on my food.

“Are you okay?” Josie immediately turns to me with concern.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” I grab the glass of water in front of me and gulp it down.

“How did you know about that?” I’m shocked that uncle Kol even knew.

“Darling, it wasn’t really that much of a secret. You basically came home at midnight every day and most days with poorly hidden hickys.” Uncle Kol nonchalantly answered.

“Oh my god…” My face starts to heat up in embarrassment.

“When was this?” Josie sounds humored but also a bit jealous.

I clear my throat forgetting Josie was sitting right here for a second.

“A few summers ago. I was home for a bit and it was just a summer fling.” I try to brush it off as if it was nothing.

“Hmmm, I don’t think being heartbroken counts as just a “summer fling” Hope.” Uncle Kol continues to tease.

“I think that’s enough Kol.” Davina gently places her hand on uncle Kol’s arm seeing my embarrassed face and Josie’s once again uncomfortable posture.

“Yes, can we please talk about something else? Like how good these brussel sprouts are?” I say as I shove a whole spoonful of them into my mouth.

The rest of the dinner goes better than the first half. We catch each other up on our lives and what we had planned for the rest of the year. Today wasn’t only my first time seeing my family in months. Other than our big family gatherings everyone rarely sees each other with aunt Beks and Marcel always traveling, Davina and uncle Kol living in Paris and aunt Freya, Keelin and Vince being the only ones still living in New Orleans.

After we finish eating we all say our goodnights and head our separate ways.

“I missed my family. It was really nice seeing all of them again.” Josie and I walk into my room hand in hand.

“I don’t think your uncle likes me very much.” I notice Josie frown.

“What’d you mean?” Josie sits down on my bed and I walk up in front of her.

“I don’t know, with just the comment he made before dinner and the whole story about you being heartbroken about your ex, I think he thinks I’m not good enough for you.”

It bothers me seeing Josie feeling out of sorts with my family.

I walk up closer to her and stand between her legs.

“Ignore him. Ever since my parents died he’s been very overprotective of me. And when we were broken up last year he was there for me and he just doesn’t want to see me hurt again is all but he doesn’t dislike you.”

Guilt washes over Josie’s face at the mention of the break-up.

I bring my hands up to cup her face.

“And who cares what he thinks. Yes, he’s family and my family means the world to me but all that matters is that I love you. I don’t care if they approve of you or not because they’re not the ones dating you.” I try to reassure Josie.

“I know, it’s just, I did hurt you before and I don’t want them to think I’d do it again as much as they do have every right to believe that.”

“Babe, stop. You’re here now and I’m happy. Uncle Kol will come around and everything will be fine. Let’s just enjoy this time we have together here.” I lean down and give Josie a tender kiss.

“You’re right I’m sorry.” Josie let’s out a sigh.

I roll my eyes at my overly apologetic girlfriend.

“Again, with the apologies. How about we take a bath to take our mind off of things?” I try to distract Josie from what’s bothering her.

“A bath sounds amazing about now.” Josie’s shoulders fall as she finally relaxes.

“Okay, let me go get the water running.” A crooked smile appears on my face before I walk away to the bathroom.

As I run the bath I hear Josie on the phone with I assume Lizzie.

Sometimes I wish I had a sibling so I could have the relationship Josie does with Lizzie. At times it can be unhealthy but I know Lizzie completes Josie in a way no one else can and I wish I could experience that.

*

Today is Thanksgiving and everyone is busy getting ready for our annual Thanksgiving dinner. This is the one day in the year that us Mikaelsons try to have a mundane day. We cook the turkey ourselves, make the mash potatoes from scratch and even make our own stuffing.

Knowing that the day would be chaotic I planned a getaway day plan for Josie and me before our big dinner.

I quickly grab something out of my dresser before going to look for Josie.

Not to my surprise, I find her in the kitchen helping Keelin prepare the turkey.

“Hey, Josie,”

Catching Josie’s attention I walk up to the two of them.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

“You feeling like getting out of here for a little bit?” I ask looking down at Josie’s hands that’re busy basting the turkey.

Josie looks over at Keelin.

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah of course! You guys go spend some time together.” Keeling gives Josie an understanding smile.

“Thank you. I’ll see you at dinner then.”

It warms my heart seeing Josie finally getting along with my family, even if it’s just Keelin.

“Let me just go wash my hands really quick and we can go.”

I just nod my head in response.

I wait by the front gates scrolling through my phone.

“Where are we going?”

I lift my head to see Josie walking towards me.

“You’ll see,” I say with a smile on my face.

Surprisingly, Josie doesn’t try to pry. Instead, she just follows me to the car.

After a short drive, we pull up at a lining of trees.

“Where are we?” Josie closes the car door behind her and walks up next to me.

“This is the Bayou.” Josie looks confused.

“This is where my mom’s pack used to live. The Crescent wolves.” I explain.

Josie’s eyes brighten at the understanding.

“I used to come here a lot as a kid but it’s been pretty desolated after some catastrophic events a few years back,” I say quietly.

I feel Josie’s hand rub my back slowly.

“I just wanted to bring you here because as much as this place has a sad history, it holds a lot of my happy memories with my mom.” I look towards Josie with a small smile.

“Thank you,” Is all Josie says.

I take her hand and guide her past the trees and into the clearing by the water.

“This place is beautiful.” I hear Josie finally speak.

“I can see why the wolves liked it here.” Josie looks around.

“Yeah, they used to throw bonfire parties here and I remember my mom took me to one of them after a full moon and everyone was just so happy.” A sad smile emerges at the thought of old memories.

“Does anyone live in that house anymore?’ Josie points to the house to our right.

“No, no one’s lived in there for years but sometimes I hang out in there when things get overwhelming.”

I take Josie inside the small house and show her around. Afterward, we sit down on the house deck and admire the water.

After sitting there for a few minutes I hop off the deck and stand in front of Josie. I take her hands into mine watching a confused smile come upon Josie’s face.

“Josie, if I’ve learned anything this past couple of years it’s that I can’t be scared of love anymore. I need to stop running away from it but rather hold onto to what I have. I have already lost you once in my life and I don’t want to ever lose you again if I can help it. One thing my dysfunctional family has taught me is that no matter what, family is always and forever and you are my family. We’ve kept our fair share of secrets but I love you with every cell in my body and that’s a secret that shouldn’t be kept. So,”

I let go of Josie’s hands and get down on one knee.

At this point, Josie’s jaw drops and tears start to well up in her eyes.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small velvet box. I turn it towards Josie and open it.

“Josette Forbes Saltzman, would you do me the honors of being my always and forever and marry me?”

 

**POV Josie**

I look down at the girl knelt before me in shock and amazement.

Hope Mikaelson, the girl who’s always fear commitment was here on her knee with the most beautiful ring presented in front of me.

I don’t have to think twice before I answer.

“Yes, of course.”

Happy tears start to fall down my face as a giant grin grows on Hope’s.

Hope takes out the ring inside the box and gently slides it onto my finger.

Immediately after Hope puts the ring on my hand she stands up to pull me in for a kiss.

“I love you so much,” I mumble against Hope’s lips.

“I love you too.” I can feel Hope’s warm breath when she responds.

A bubble of laughter escapes Hope’s mouth.

“We should probably get back to the mansion before my family starts to worry.”

Hope is still holding me in a close embrace as she says this.

“Probably,” I say as I lean in for another kiss.

“Let’s go.” Hope breathes out as she pulls back and pulls me out of the forest.

The whole car ride back our fingers are interlocked and I admire the beautiful ring on my finger.

We pull up in front of the mansion once again and walk inside.

“Hey guys, before we eat I have a small announcement.” Hope stands in front of her family getting everyone's attention.

“She said yes,” Hope tells them with a huge smile.

I lift my hand to show off the ring.

“Oh my gosh! Congratulations!” Davina rushes over.

“That ring is beautiful Hope.” Rebekah comes over to admire my newly added accessory.

“Thank you. It’s the family ring that my dad gave me. I had it custom plated with diamonds a month ago.”

I turn to Hope in awe. Not only was this ring gorgeous, but it was also meaningful.

“Congratulations you guys. I’m really happy for you two.” Freya pulls both of us into a hug.

“Thank you.” I smile.

“I guess this is an official welcome to the family love.” I see Kol looking at me with a genuine smile.

“Thank you Kol, I really appreciate that.”

I feel so much love and welcoming from this family getting excited to be a part of it soon.

“Now that the big announcement is out, are we all ready to eat?” Hope looks around at her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now, you guys didn't really think I would leave you just like that did you? I knew there was no way I was getting away with leaving with one last chapter even if it was like 3x the normal chapter. Although this is the end of this work it is not the end of this story. I just felt like this was a good place to end and I should start new in the next chapter of their lives. With that being said, I will be starting a new work called Always and Forever taking place a year after this. I know you guys love Hosie and I love Hosie too so this will not be the end. Thank you again for always enjoying my writing and motivating me to continue to write. Before I leave though, let me know in the comments if you saw the proposal coming. I know I drop some hints throughout the chapter leading up to it but wasn't sure if it was subtle enough or if it was too subtle. I love you all!
> 
> \- B


	16. What's next?

AN: Hey everyone! Like I said in my last chapter, I am planning on continuing Hosie's journey but in a new story! It's going to be called Always and Forever and we're going to explore a whole new side of Hope and Josie's relationship. Below is the new story's summary and a small preview of the first chapter. Make sure you check it out because the first full chapter is up now! 

 

**Summary**

It's been a little over a year since Hope proposed to Josie and she said yes. Josie has finally graduated from the Salvatore School and the two are moving onto the next chapter of their lives. Hope Mikaelson has faced loss after loss and finally she feels like she's got something, someone, she won't lose. However, Josie still has The Merge she has to face but before the reality of their supernatural world catches up to them Josie wants to live a normal life but as much as Hope wants to as well she can't help but fear the future. How do you make the promise of always and forever when you might not have forever?

 

**Chapter 1: The next chapter of our lives**

**Prologue**

“Oh my god! Show me the ring! Tell me everything. Was it sappy like those romance movies you always watch?” Lizzie gushed over her sister’s announcement.

Josie just takes it all in while she watches her blonde twin get hyped up.

Josie sticks out her hand to show Lizzie the newly added ring on her finger as she starts to tell the story.

“It was everything I could’ve ever imagined and more.” Josie can’t help but smile at the memory of just a few days ago.

“This ring is gorgeous. Who would’ve thought Hope Mikaelson would have this good in taste in engagement rings.” Lizzie fawns over the diamond cut ring.

“I know right. And it’s not just any ring. It’s the family ring her dad gave her which she had custom done for me.” Josie slightly brags.

Lizzie just looks at her with jaws dropped.

Gently shaking her head, Lizzie finally composes herself again.

“So, tell me everything. How did she do it? Did she get on one knee and everything? Oh my gosh, did she put it in food or something like those idiots do in movies?” The blonde girl starts to ramble again.

Josie laughs at her sister’s enthusiasm.

“She took me to a place called the Bayou where her mom’s pack used to live. And yes, she did get down on one knee and no she didn’t put it in food.” Josie grins widely.

“Good for her. It’d be kinda sad if you ate your own engagement ring. How romantic could that possibly be.”

“Haha yeah, probably not the best way to ask someone to marry you.” Josie lets out another laugh.

“Well, I’m so happy for you Josie. Genuinely. Not only did my favorite twin sister find her true love, now my best friend is going to be my sister-in-law! Oh my gosh, I’m going to start planning your wedding right now. It’s going to be as great as Nick Jonas and Priyanka’s Vanity Fair wedding.” Lizzie shoots up from Josie’s bed in excitement.

Before Josie can object, Lizzie runs out of their shared bedroom to collect materials.


End file.
